A Friendly Push
by Emerald Omen
Summary: My first day on the job as a train engineer, how exciting! Which engine would I be with? I thought I wanted a male engine, but then I saw... her. The most beautiful engine I'd ever seen in my life. But how should I approach her? Perhaps, with the help of my friend, I can get to know her a little, and maybe even be her friend... or more.
1. Chapter 1

I pulled into the North Western Railway Depot parking lot in my black 1977 Lincoln Town Car, my mind riddled with the eagerness of my first day. My first day as a member of the railroad crew. It had always been my dream to work for Sodor's railway, and with a little help from my friend Joshua, I had finally achieved that dream.

I had known Joshua for about half a year now, and him and I were best friends. He had been a member of the railway long before I had met him, and he loved his job. He was Henry's driver, and loved to talk about the joys of riding the rails. Joshua was a fun loving, good natured guy with a love for old cartoons, movies, and trains. I met him during one of the railway's events, and after we talked for a while, became friends. When I applied for a position on the railway, he had given his recommendation to Sir Topham Hatt himself for me, which I greatly appreciated.

And now today was the day.

As I stepped out, locking my car behind me, I began walking onto the platform of the depot station. It was a large building, built of bricks and stone, six separate lines of track passing through it. I was about to open the main door when I heard someone behind me.

"Hey, Connor! Wait up!"

I turned around and saw Joshua running to catch up with me. He stopped before me, panting for a few seconds, before he smiled at me.

"Today's the big day, man! There's a whole shipment of new locomotive's coming in today, and you're going to be assigned to one of them! Soon you'll be able to join Henry and I on the line!" he said as we walked inside together. I could scarcely contain my joy.

"I've looked forward to this for so long! All of the schooling, training, and studying will be worth it today. I really can't thank you enough for getting me in, Joshua. I'll forever be in your debt." I said. Joshua shrugged.

"It was nothing. Besides, now that you're here, I'll get to see my best friend every day!" he said. I nodded in agreement. What better way to start a new job than with your closest friend?

"It's the perfect job. I really can't wait to see what kind of engine I'll get assigned to. I hope it's a steamer, at least." I said. Joshua thought for a moment.

"Well, I think most of them are Steamers, actually. There's one coming in from America, one from Italy, one from India, and one from Germany. Henry told me Gordon's all bent out of shape about the American engine. Apparently it's faster and stronger than he is, and he's _not_ happy about it. But what he's really not happy about is that it's a female engine." Joshua said. That was another thing to think about. Would I get paired with a male engine, or a female engine? I'd think I'd get along best with a male engine, the same way girls always get along. What interests could I possibly share with a female engine?

"I hope it's a male engine, whoever I get with. You and Henry seem to be good friends, and have similar interests. If I get paired with a female engine, our interests probably won't be all that similar." I said. Joshua shrugged.

"Eh, I can't really say. Henry's the only engine I've ever worked with. Most engine's are nice though, so either way, I'm sure you'll like them." he said as we entered the main office. There were a few other new hires waiting there, so I joined them. Joshua patted me on the back.

"I'll be in the yard with the new engine's. Meet me there once the meeting is over. Then you'll get to see the new engine's before your assigned one." he said, before exiting the room. I sat at one of the tables, and waited. After a short while, Sir Topham Hatt entered the room.

"Welcome everyone, to your new job! You're all here because we need drivers for our new arrivals, and we liked you the best out of all the applicants." Sir Topham Hatt gave a few papers to each of us. "This is a little quiz to help us pair you with an engine we think would match with you the best. After all, we want you to get along with the engine, so you both can be really useful! Take your time filling them out, and make sure you answer each question as well as you can." he said. I filled out my sheet, and then put it in the pile with the rest of the finished papers.

"Alright, that's done then. While we discuss who to pair each of you with, feel free to go out into the yard, and have a look at the new engines. They should all be there by now. But, make sure to be aware of your surroundings. This is an active railway after all, and safety is the _most_ important thing!" he said, taking the finished papers in his hand. I stood with the rest of the group, and we all filed outside to look at the new arrivals. There were simply too many engine's to keep track of! I found Joshua and walked over to him.

"Dude, there are _way_ more engine's here than you said!" I exclaimed. Joshua smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I didn't think there would be this many. I was only told of the ones I told you about. Take a look around, anyway. There's some mighty impressive engine's here." he said. We both walked around, looking at each engine. The largest engine of them all was a massive black, orange, and red streamlined engine, eight massive drivers just as tall, possibly taller, than I was. It was a 4-8-4 design, and had a huge tender behind it. The boiler was all black, with the aero-skirting red and orange striped. The word 'Daylight' was near the front on the side, and the engine was quite obviously female, if the red lip gloss and makeup was anything to go by.

The next engine made me visibly cringe. It was a _very_ girly looking engine, mostly pink and blue. I have no idea what kind it was, except that it was a tank engine. It had several very small wheels, and enough piston rods that my eyes crossed trying to follow them all. It was wildly painted a variety of colors and designs, and I guessed it was the addition from India.

Then there was a small mostly yellow steam locomotive, although I thought it was a diesel at first. This engine was male, with a small mustache on his face. He was a 0-4-0, and all of his wheels were covered, which is why I thought he was a diesel. His funnel also went above his cab.

I turned my eyes to the next engine, and froze. I grabbed Joshua's arm, yanking him to my side.

"Dude... look at... who is _that_?!" I whispered loudly, my eyes not leaving the small green engine in front of me. What I was looking at was a small 0-4-0 boxy green tank engine, a long tall funnel on the front, a rounded cab on the rear, with no doors. The engine had golden stripes on the top of the boiler, and three big brass headlamps on the front, one above the face, and one on each side. Four large red wheels with a white outline sat underneath the engine, and a side-plate near the cab had the word 'GINA' on it.

"Who, her? Umm... I think she's the one from Italy. Gina, I think. She's supposed to have a small passenger line here, as well as help with shunting work. You know, small engine work. She might help out with freight occasionally, but I doubt it." Joshua said.

My eyes still hadn't left the engine, as I was now looking at the face. I... had never seen such a beautiful face in my life. She was... _beautiful_! Two large, pretty eyes, with long, think black eyelashes above them, a small, pointy nose, and her lips were flawlessly smooth and supple. Everything about her face was perfect! She suddenly moved forwards, and chuffed past us, either not noticing me staring at her, or not caring. I followed her with my eyes, until Joshua slapped me on the back.

"_Helloooo_? Earth to Connor." he said, but I still didn't answer. He waved a hand in front of my face, and I finally looked at him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I stuttered. "It's just... did you _see_ her!? She's _beautiful_!" I breathed. Joshua turned to look at Gina, who was now sitting under the water tower taking on water.

"Yeah, I guess. Good paint color and nice gold highlights." he said. I looked at him, then back to Gina.

"Gina. I want to work with _Gina_." I said. Joshua scratched his head.

"I thought you said you wanted a _male_ engine." he said. I looked at him with an intense look in my eyes.

"Dude, I _need_ to work with Gina. I _like_ her." I said. Joshua looked confused.

"So, be her friend then. You don't have to work with a specific engine to be their friend. I'm friends with Thomas, Emily, pretty much most of the steam team." he said.

"I think... '_like_' isn't the correct term to use." I said quietly. I looked back at the green tank engine. "I've never seen such a beautiful engine, or face, or... anything, in all my life! I... I think I just fell in love with an engine." I said. Joshua studied me for a moment, before shrugging.

"So, go and tell her you love her then. Ask her out. You aren't the first to be in a relationship with an engine, especially around here." he said. I looked at him like he was insane.

"Are you _crazy_?! I can't tell an engine I've literally _just_ laid eyes on that I love her! She'll probably think I'm some desperate weirdo or something! Especially since she comes from Italy! She's probably very refined and elegant, and wouldn't settle for an average man like me anyways." I muttered. Joshua chuckled.

"There's _nothing_ average about you, mate. You're probably nicer than most of the people around here. I know you always listen to me when I need to talk, and you don't mind that I'm afraid of like... _everything_. You're a great friend, and a great man. She'd be lucky to have you." he said. I looked at him.

"You're not afraid of that much." I said. He thought.

"Well... spiders, vampires, goths, serial killers, dogs, sharks, ghosts, shall I continue?" he asked. I smirked.

"Ah, all good stuff to be afraid of, though I doubt you'll encounter most of them." I said.

"Probably. You know what I'm _not_ afraid of though... _girls_." he said. I blushed, and glared at him.

"I'm NOT afraid of girls!" I insisted. He folded his arms.

"Well then go and talk to her. If you don't, I will." he said. I paled slightly. God knows how Joshua would manage to embarrass my name to Gina if I let him talk to her.

"_Fine_. I'll go and talk to her, jeez." I said. I hesitantly made my way over to the green engine, who was still taking on water. Once she noticed me, she smiled.

"_Ciao_! Oh... wait, that's-a wrong. You probably don't speak Italian. Hello. That's what I meant. Um..." the green engine looked away, clearly embarrassed. God, she looked so cute with a blush! Perhaps she wasn't quite as refined as I thought.

"H-Hi!" I managed to say. She looked back to me, and stood there awkwardly for a moment. "W-Welcome to Sodor." I added, trying not to lose my cool. A small smile appeared on her perfect face.

"Merci. Thank you. My name is-a Gina. What's yours?" she asked. I was about to answer, but I felt someone slap their hand onto my shoulder, and a voice next to me.

"This here is _Connor_, one of the new railway drivers! It's his first day today, just like you! That's something you two have in common! He's a _really_ nice guy, and he _loves_ the color green!" Joshua loudly said, before scampering off. I oh so badly wanted to chase after him and yell at him for making it more awkward, but then I'd look like more of a fool. As it was, Gina was looking at Joshua as he vanished around the corner, and then at me with a somewhat puzzled expression.

"So... that's Joshua. He's my best friend, and as you can see, he likes to... make my life difficult sometimes." I said. Gina giggled a little, a smile returning to her face.

"Well, it seemed to-a me like he was trying to get you and I to be friends, just in a rather direct way." she said. I honestly couldn't tell if I had been struck by lightning, or if I had just lost all feeling in my body.

"W-Well, I w-wouldn't say no to a-another friend!" I said. Gina smiled.

"Neither would I! So, how about it? Will you be my friend, Connor? Since you went through all this-a trouble to introduce yourself to me, and welcome me to Sodor? No one else has spoken to me yet." she said.

I thought I might explode. While irritating, Joshua's method had apparently _worked_. But I was still going to yell at him.

"Sure, I'd be beyond happy to call you my friend." I said, somehow managing to sound calm.

"All new drivers, back inside please! We have your assigned engines ready!" someone called. I looked back to Gina.

"Nice meeting you, Connor. Maybe I'll see you later." Gina said.

"B-Bye, Gina." I forced, before I turned, and practically sprinted inside of the building. I found Joshua standing near the door, a cheeky grin on his face. I promptly walked over to him, and gently punched his arm.

"You just _had_ to butt in, didn't ya?! You couldn't have let me handle things myself?" I yelled.

"Well, if you had handled it yourself, there would have been more awkward silence than words spoken. You've got to learn how to talk to girls, man." he replied. I huffed, and started walking back towards the meeting room.

"Well, what happened after I left?" Joshua asked, running up next to me. I sniffed.

"More like after you made your escape." I muttered. Joshua continued waiting. "Alright, fine. Apparently she thought it was nice of me to introduce myself, and welcome her to Sodor. No one else has yet. We're friends now." I said. Joshua's face lit up.

"_Ooh_, that's good! If you were the first to welcome her, then she'll remember you! And being her friend is the first step forward to being more than friends!" he nearly hollered. I looked around.

"Will you _shut up_?! I don't want every person in here to know what's going on! How do you think it would look for a brand new employee to fall for a new engine?!" I hissed. That finally seemed to knock some sense into him, as Joshua quieted down.

"I see your point. Well, good luck then. I have to go meet Henry so we can pull our freight train today. I'll meet back with you this evening, and then we can go out for a bite. I want to hear _everything_!" he said, before jogging out the front door. I shook my head, and walked back into the meeting room. I joined the others at the table, and exhaled.

"Alright, we've decided who to team everyone up with based on your personality results. Sam, you'll be with Erika, the GS-4 Daylight." The woman next to me quietly pumped her fists. "Roland, you'll be with Ashima, Dylan, you'll be with..." I zoned out as Sir Topham Hatt went on. There were at least twelve new arrivals, so it would be awhile before he got to...

"Connor, you'll be with Gina, the engine from Italy."

My thoughts froze in place. I slowly looked up from the table to Sir Topham Hatt, and took the paper he was handing me. I looked at it, to see a picture of Gina herself, along with the typical information about her. Apparently, she was a FNM 200 Class tank engine, and was capable of roughly thirty five to forty miles per hour. Fairly simple controls, and it said she was always happy to be helpful. Well that must have been why I matched with...

…

_I matched with her!_ I was going to be Gina's driver!

The realization hit me, and it hit me hard. _I GOT THE ENGINE WANTED!_

Could there be anything else that could make my day any better? I got a new, dream job, I get to see my best friend on a daily basis, and I got the engine of my dreams to work with.

I sat silently, trying to hold in my joy and excitement, until I realized that this could be a problem. As irritating as it was, Joshua was right about one thing. I had a hard time talking to girls. Well, girls I liked anyway. How was I supposed to work with Gina if I had such a hard time talking to her?! I guess I'd just have to do my best, and hopefully conversation with her would get easier.

The paper also had the location of the shed where she would be staying, and the roster of her daily scheduled jobs. As Joshua had said, she would assist with building the morning consists, and then run a small two coach passenger service in the afternoon. Possibly other duties in between if needed.

"Today, I want you and your engine to go around Sodor to familiarize both of you with the railway. Make note of landmarks, and stations, especially in the areas where your daily duties will be. Keep an eye on signals and roads, make sure to whistle when required, and follow all of the safety guidelines! Return your engine's to their sheds at eight o' clock tonight. From then on, that's where you'll drive to." Sir Topham Hatt said. Once he was finished, we all stood, and I walked back outside, where Gina was sitting in the corner of the yard with a few of the other engines. The massive American engine was at the bunker fuel station, and the Indian pink engine was getting water. I made my way over to Gina, and told myself that she was just an engine, and my friend. I had no reason to be afraid of talking with her.

Except for me making a damn fool of myself.

"Hello again." I greeted. She smiled when she saw me.

"_Ciao_, Connor. Hello. Did you get assigned to your engine? Who am-a I with?" she asked. I held up her paper.

"I got assigned to my engine, and that's _you_!" I said. The more I started thinking of Gina as a friend and a co-worker, the easier talking to her became.

"M-Me?!" Gina repeated, clearly surprised at the coincidence. I nodded.

"Yeah, my personality test matched me with you the closest, so I hope we can get along well." I said. Gina smiled gently.

"So do I. Work is much more enjoyable when you enjoy who you're doing it with. What are our jobs?" she asked, clearly eager to hear her responsibilities. I read off of the paper.

"Well, in the morning, you'll help build the morning freight and passenger consists, and then in the afternoon, you have your own passenger service! In between, you might get asked to do various things, ranging from taking a special to running errands for another engine that's held up or busy." I said. Gina looked very pleased with her duties.

"Oh, I _love_ pulling passengers. I love making others happy, and taking them where they want to go!" she gushed. I chuckled. I think Gina and I were going to get along well. Hopefully maybe sometime, we'd get along a little more than well. Joshua was never going to let me here the end of her, now that I was working with the green engine herself.

"Well today we're to go around and learn the line, since we're both new. I think we should take a run up and down your passenger line, and note the stations and signals to be safe. Better to know what to expect on the first day." I said. Gina nodded.

"That is-a a good idea. I'm full on coal and water, so I'm ready if you are!" she chirped. I walked along side her, until I came to the side of her roof covered, side exposed cab. I climbed in, and as the picture's on her paper had shown, her interior control layout was not all that complicated. Two large round windows were on the front, one large window on the back, so I had plenty of visibility. And I could always stick my head out the side if I needed to see lower down, or farther ahead. Gina's funnel was nice and tall, so her smoke trail wouldn't be a problem. I put on my work gloves, and shoveled in a few loads of coal so her pressure could build up.

"Good to go!" I called. Gina blew her whistle, which was a mid-tone pitch, and slowly moved forwards, taking care to keep aware of her surroundings. There were other people and engine's around, after all, most of which weren't familiar with the area at all. I looked around for Henry, hoping that he and Joshua had already left, so that way I wouldn't have to deal with Joshua until tonight. I didn't want any distractions on my first day, besides the beautiful engine I was working with. At least I couldn't see her face from inside her cab. I might not have been able to concentrate otherwise.

Gina and I finally reached the end of the yard, and we stopped at a red signal on the side of the mainline. I looked at the overhead shot of Gina's new passenger line.

"It looks like this line used to be the old _Culdee Fell Railway_. It was converted to Standard Gauge a long time ago, but it's still steep, and is full of twists and turns. Slower speed, and three station stops, one at each end, and one in the middle. You'll have two coach's to pull, small ones. Honestly, you might be one of the only engine's that can run on this line. Most engine's would be far to large." I said, frowning at the paper. The signal turned green, and Gina set out onto the mainline.

"Some things only certain kinds of engine's can do. The tracks in Italy were-a violently curved, and I was the only one able to take them. Well, Thomas could when he was there, but not-a quite as easily." Gina replied.

As we went along, I told Gina what tracks to take, and she told me about her homeland. I had always found Italy to be a beautiful country. The buildings, the cuisine, and the famous Leaning Tower of Pisa.

"We spent a lot of time searching for archaeological artifacts, and it was dusty work. I was-a rarely completely clean!" Gina said.

"I can only think of a few places around here where you'd have to work a lot to get that dirty. The Quarry is probably one, the waste dump would be another. Some of the old Narrow Gauge lines are pretty dusty at times, but other than that, I think Sodor is pretty clean most of the time. And we have plenty of wash-down stations for you to be cleaned at when your not busy." I said. Gina seemed happy to hear that.

We finally reached the turn off for the start of her branch line. It started just North-East of Ulfstead Castle, and went all the way to Culdee Summit. It was a nice scenic line, higher up than most of the Island. We started the ascent, slowly and carefully chuffing along the track. While maintained, the track itself hadn't been used in a while, so it was wise to keep an eye out for any problems.

"It's only an eight mile long track, so there's not room for many problems, but it's a slower line, so it's still a nice scenic run." I said, looking at the cliff-side, which at certain points was only mere feet from the track. This was still a mountain line, after all. But for safety reasons, they had finally widened the line, and used stronger materials. Now, slightly larger, more sturdy engine's could run on it. All of the track still had a third rail for the Narrow Gauge engine's, but as I said, the line was rarely used until now.

As we climbed higher, it grew slightly colder, but with the heat of Gina's firebox, I wasn't too uncomfortable. I did make sure to stay in the center of her cab, since the sides were exposed. After a short while, we stopped at the middle station on the line, and there were a few cars present. They were probably cleaning and organizing the station inside since it would be in use very soon. It was a two track station, with a platform in between the tracks. A small foot bridge went over the first track so people could get to the station without having to cross the rails directly.

"I like this-a line so far. It's quiet and peaceful, with a lot to look at. It is _Belissima_!" Gina said happily.

"Not as _Belissma_ as you are." I said quietly to myself. As Gina started off again, I so badly wished I could just tell her how much I had fallen for her. I had never been one to believe in love at first sight, and maybe what I was experiencing was just a crush, but never in my life had I felt my heart flutter as it had done as when I first saw Gina. It was easy for Joshua to think I should just tell her, he had always been more popular with the ladies than I had. Things like that came easier for him, as goofy as he was.

I felt Gina slow again, and I realized that I had been zoning out for some time, and she had reached the summit of the line, as well as the turn around point.

"Whoa, here already? Guess I was zoning out with my thoughts." I said, stepping out of Gina's cab to stretch my legs.

"It's-a short line, but I like it. What's on-a your mind?" she asked as I stood next to her. I felt my face heat up slightly, and I looked away so she wouldn't see.

"N-_Nothing_. Just... stupid stuff." I mumbled. I looked ahead, and saw a turn table with a coal hopper and water tower. Next to that, I saw a small wooden shed with a lamp next to it. I pulled Gina's paper out of my pocket, and looked at her shed location. This was her shed!

"This is your shed, Gina. You live up here, at the top." I said. Gina looked around at her surroundings, before looking at the wooden shed.

"Not much to look at, but it'll do. At least I'll have a nice view of the stars at night." she said. I nodded, looking up at the sky.

"That you will. I've got to ask, though... are you sure you won't get lonely up here? You're all by yourself. Especially with your first night on Sodor being tonight." I asked. Aside from how much I liked Gina, I was genuinely concerned for her well being and feelings. I didn't want her to feel lonely, or uncomfortable on her first night here.

"Well... I always slept by myself back in Italy, but I was familiar with it there. I'm a-used to sleeping alone, so I guess I'll just have to get used to it here. I might not sleep well for the first few nights, but I'm sure I'll get used to it eventually. What other choice do I have? If this is where I stay, then this is where I stay." she said. She sounded a little less then enthusiastic about it, so I knew she wasn't particularly looking forward to a lonely, sleepless night. I decided to be brave, and make her an offer.

"Do... you want company? Tonight, I mean. Someone to help you make the adjustment?" I asked. She looked at me, clearly not understanding the question.

"I wouldn't a-turn it down, but who would do that? All of the other engine's have their own sheds to sleep in, and there isn't anyone else that lives up here, from the looks of it." she said. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"I mean... I could stay up here with you for a few nights, if it will help you sleep better. I live alone, so no one would miss me or anything." I said. Truth be told, my apartment was next to nil. It was pretty much a bed, a table, a TV, a stove, a bathroom, and a refrigerator. Nothing fancy, and I certainly didn't get many visitors. I looked back up from the ground, and saw Gina was staring at me.

"You... would do that? Just to help me sleep better? Don't you... I don't know... have a place of your own?" she asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, but it's nothing special. As I said, it's no trouble for me, and no one else would really notice. Truth be told... I offer because I know what it's like to be in a new place. When I was younger, my family moved around a lot, and I had many sleepless nights. I never really made many friends, or even bothered trying, because I knew I wouldn't have them long. That's part of the reason why I enjoy helping others, and being kind. You never know what's going on in someone's life, and it's best to try and affect them in a positive way. It might be just what they need." I said. Gina had a somber expression on her face.

"I'm a-sorry you had to go through that. That doesn't sound like a good way for someone to be-a raised." she said. I shrugged.

"Well, I'm still here, and I've got my dream job now, so what does it matter? The point is, I'm willing to stay with you because I want you to enjoy it here, and I want you to do well with your new jobs. If you don't sleep well, or aren't happy, you might not be as really useful as you could be." I said. Gina looked at the ground for a moment, before a smile appeared on her face.

"You're sweet, Connor. I don't think many would care enough about their engine to offer something like-a this." she said. I blushed at her compliment. "If... if you really don't mind... I'd enjoy your company tonight. At least until I fall asleep. You could leave after that, if you wanted." she said. I sat down on the edge of the platform next to Gina.

"That's alright. I'd rather just stay with you, if I'd already be up here. It would save me a trip in the morning, and if we both woke up early enough, we could probably tour the Island a little more before we have to report in for work. Plus, if you wake up in the middle of the night, I don't want you to feel scared, or not remember where you are." I reasoned. Gina smiled at me, a very light blush on her face.

"I'm glad I got you out of all the others. Something tells me you were-a the nicest of all of them. If what your friend said earlier is anything to go by, then you are." she said. I stood.

"As I said, I like helping others in a positive way. Everyone only gets one life, so what's the harm in helping everyone live the best life they can?" I asked. A gentle cloud of steam escaped from underneath Gina as she sighed, and looked ahead.

"Well, I'll go and turn around. Can you turn the table once I'm on it, please?" she asked. I nodded, and walked along side her as she slowly chuffed over to the old turn-table.

"Of course, that's what I'm here for." I replied. Once Gina stopped on the center of the table, I moved the rusty lever, and the moving track groaned to life as it slowly began to spin Gina around to face back down the track. The table rattled and wobbled as it moved, which raised some concern. The thing probably hadn't moved since the railway was last used. Part of me was still surprised it worked at all.

"I'll have to tell someone when we get back about this place. I think the table probably needs its own round of maintenance." I said. It creaked to a stop, the track now realigned with the main rails. I climbed back inside Gina's cab, and she moved off of the rickety table.

"Want to head back down and look around some more? I could go for a bite to eat. There's a pretty good food stand in town that's right next to the railway. I think there's even a siding there, so you could have a break as well." I suggested.

"Alright, that-a sounds fine. Maybe while you eat, I could tell you a little more about myself. You've told me so much about yourself already, and I've told you very little." Gina said as we slowly made our way back down the line.

. . .

The rest of the day went well. While I ate, Gina told me more about herself and Italy. She told me all the stories of the Lost Engine, who had apparently been real after Thomas had found him on accident. After that, we explored more of Sodor, and eventually the sun began to set. Gina and I pulled back into the depot, since that was where my car was.

"I'm going to meet with Joshua for a little while, and then I'll be up to spend the night with you. Do you remember how to get back?" I asked as I stepped out onto the platform. Gina nodded.

"_Si_, I do. I will-a wait for you, Connor. Tell Joshua _Ciao_ for me!" she said, before chuffing away. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding, and felt my entire body relax. I was about to turn around, when I felt someone tap me on the back. I turned to find Joshua standing behind me, an eager grin on his face.

"So? Tell me _everything_! How did your first day with her go?!" he demanded. I raised my hands.

"Okay, _okay_! Settle down. Lets go out for a drink or something first, I'll tell you everything then." I said.

"Fine, but I don't want to go to any bars. They're full of scary people. Lets go out for a pizza!" Joshua said, practically dragging me out to my car. Joshua didn't own a vehicle, but he lived close enough to the Depot that he would walk most days.

I unlocked my car, and we piled inside, and before we knew it, we were heading towards the local pizza place.

"Henry and I got stuck at Vicarstown for an _ungodly_ long time. Apparently the train in front of us broke down, and then they couldn't get it off the line for a while. It was a nightmare. What does Gina have to do?" Joshua asked.

"Well, she'll help with building the morning trains, both freight and passenger, and then in the afternoon she's got her own passenger service to run on the old Culdee Fell railroad. She lives at the top in a wooden shed." I explained. Joshua scrunched up his face.

"_Eesh_, all the way up there, by _herself_? How did she take it?" he asked. I sighed.

"Well, she said she was fine with it, but I could tell that she wasn't really thrilled. I mean, aside from the fact that she'll be the only one up there, it's also somewhat cold, and she's not even familiar with the area. Which is why... I'm spending the night with her for tonight, and probably the next few as well." I said.

"_YOU'RE WHAT?!_" Joshua shouted. I jumped, and nearly lost control of my car. As I gripped the steering wheel harder, I let out a breath.

"Do you _mind_?" I asked, glaring at him. He leaned towards me.

"Yeah yeah, we almost died. You just said you're spending the _night_ with her, in her _shed_?!" Joshua repeated. I sunk down in my seat, knowing I shouldn't have told him this.

"Yeah, but come on man, grow up! I just offered because I know what it's like to move somewhere else! It's always easier to do if you have someone to help you through it! P-Plus, she needs to be well rested for her first day on the job tomorrow!" I insisted. Joshua just stared at me with a shit eating grin.

"And that's all? No other reason what so ever?" he asked as I pulled into the parking lot of the pizza joint.

"Yes, that's all. Now shut up and get out." I said, shutting off the car. We walked inside, and after ordering one large pizza, sat down to eat.

"Do you even _realize_ how lucky you are, really though? Out of all the engine's today, you got paired with the one you wanted. I certainly didn't care who I got paired with when I first started, but I'm glad I got Henry now. We get along well." Joshua said, taking a bite of his pizza.

"Yeah, I guess I am lucky. I wouldn't have minded working with most of them, except for maybe the pink one. _Waaaaay_ to girly for me." I said.

"Aww, leave Ashima alone! She can't help how she was painted! Besides, she's very friendly. I'm kind of surprised you didn't fall for _her_. She's _much_ more attention grabbing than Gina is, but that's mostly due to her paintwork." Joshua said. I sighed.

"I don't know man, it's just something about _Gina_... I swear I've never seen such a beautiful thing in my life. Her face is just... I can't even explain it. And her voice is amazing. From what I saw of her today, her and I are similar. We both like to help, and work hard, despite what we think we can or can't do. I sometimes wondered if a small engine like her would prefer to be larger, but she told me there are jobs for certain engines out there, like her. Her line is so twisty and hilly, I don't think a larger engine, like Henry, could even make it a quarter up the line. Percy or Thomas maybe, but I can't say for sure." I said. Joshua shrugged.

"Well either way, I'm happy you found someone you like. I can only hope that someday you'll be able to tell her, or at least ask her out. Odds are she isn't going to make the first move, if she would even consider dating a human. But she told me she'd done it once before." he said. I choked on the pizza slice I had been swallowing.

"She said _what_?! To _you_?! How would that even..." I paused, before slowly putting my face in my hands. "You asked her, didn't you?" I quietly asked.

"No, not directly. I had a few minutes with her after you went back inside this morning, and I just started talking about relationships. I told her about mine, and asked her for tips on how to impress a girl. She said something about dating a human once back in Italy." he said. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh. For a second there, I thought you were dumb enough to just straight up ask her if she liked humans in that way." I said, taking a drink of water. Joshua smiled.

"No, but I _was_ dumb enough to mention that you're single."

The water in my mouth quickly made its way across the table as I spat it out.

"_JOSHUA_!"

. . .

After fighting the extremely strong urge to reach across the table and smack my friend in the side of the head, I leaned back, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Joshua, sometimes I honestly wonder how you're so popular with women. You know _nothing_ about how to be _subtle_!" I said. "The way to get a girl to like you is to know them for a little while, let them get to know you, and when the time is right, ask them out! You don't do stuff like this to someone you just met! You told her this _this morning_?! Well now she's probably spent the entire day thinking I'm either lonely, a creep, or that _you're_ strange and possibly a creep!" I finished. Joshua shrugged.

"I don't know man, I'm just trying to help by doing what I usually do with women." he said.

"I'm not _you_! And Gina's not a _woman_!" I shouted. A woman at the table next to us looked at me with a judgmental expression. I quickly stood up, and pulled Joshua outside.

"Look, let me do this _myself_, alright? I get that you're trying to help, but it's not working! Let me do this my way!" I said. Joshua leaned back against the wall.

"Fine, if that's what you want to do. I only want the best for you, man. If you like Gina, you'll figure out how to do it. For your sake, I hope it goes well. I think she'll like you, Connor." he said. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, it's just... _frustrating_. Frustrating and stressful." I said. Joshua smiled.

"I know, man. Whenever a girl asks me out, I always get _super_ shy. Makes you wonder how I am so popular with them at all, doesn't it?" he said. I nodded.

"Yeah... well listen. You go finish the food. Are you good, or do you want a ride home?" I asked.

"Nah, I can walk. You go on and sleep with your girl." Joshua said, smirking. I growled quietly, as he walked back inside, laughing. I headed over to my car, and climbed in. I knew how to get to the top of the Culdee Fell Railway by road, so I pulled out and headed that direction. By this point, it was very dark out, and there wasn't much traffic. The headlights of the car beamed through the darkness, showing the empty road ahead of me.

As I turned onto the ascending road that lead to the top, I wondered exactly what would come of my decision tonight. What if I hadn't offered to keep Gina company? Would that have been better? While I wanted to make her comfortable with her new home, there was a fine line between being helpful, and being creepy. I could only hope I hadn't crossed that line.

. . .

When I finally reached the top, I saw Gina sitting partially inside of her new shed. As soon as she saw my old car crunching up the long since used gravel path, her face lit up with a smile. I parked a few feet away, letting the big V8 come to a growling idle, before shutting it off and stepping out. The headlight covers audibly clacked shut over the four large round bulbs.

"You _came_!" Gina said, clearly pleased with my presence. I nodded.

"Of course. I said I would, didn't I?" I replied. Gina looked down at the ground.

"Well, yeah, but... part of me didn't actually-a think that you would. That-a you were just saying that to give me something to be happy about for a little while." she said. I frowned.

"Gina, when I _say_ I'm going to do something, I fully intend to _do_ it. I wouldn't lie to anyone, especially a new friend." I said. Gina's smile reappeared.

"I see that-a now. I was so very fortunate to get-a you as my driver. I've never had a driver willing to do so much, or even be friends with their engine." she said, a light blush on her face. God, in the moonlight, she was somehow even _more_ beautiful, with the moon's gentle glow reflecting off of her brass lamps, and her face a gentle pale in the soft light. She was, quite possibly, an angel. An angel in the form of an engine.

"Nice car, by the way. Very beautiful." she said. I looked at the black Lincoln.

"Thanks. It was my fathers. He had it imported overseas, and put his entire life into that thing. When he died... well, I just couldn't part with it. Some of my fondest memories of him were with that car. It's really all I have left to remember him by. Every time I start the engine, and hear the subtle growl of the engine, I remember him." I said quietly. An awkward silence lingered as I climbed onto the cars hood, and leaned back against the windshield.

"So, what do you think of your new home?" I finally asked, breaking the silence.

"It's-a alright, but quiet. I just feel so... _isolated_ from everyone else. I'm so very high, and there's no one else around. Once you leave, I can't-a move for the rest of the night. Without you to maintain my fire, I'm just a stationary object. I can only move with a fire." she said. I turned to look at her.

"I never thought about it like that. Engine's are so dependent on humans to keep them going... you can't really do anything for yourself without a driver, can you?" I asked. Gina sighed.

"No... but, that's-a who I am. Complaining about it won't-a do any good. At least I've got you to help me be really useful." she said, forcing a smile. I was quiet for a little while.

"Is there anything you like to do, or something you've always _wished_ you could do, but couldn't because of not having a driver at the time? Anything at all?" I asked. Gina looked down at the ground.

"Well... yes, I suppose. There are times when I wish I could just explore, free and easy, on my own. And I wish that sometimes... I could do things only humans can do. Contact with others, for example. I have friends, but what can we really actually do besides talk and do things together? Even in past relationships I've had, an engine can't do much more than be near the one they love. Humans can hug, hold hands, lean against each other, and so much more... I can't do any of that. Sometimes, it just... makes me feel _alone_ when I realize that there will never be someone who can hug me, or hold me, or... anything." Gina said, looking up at the stars. After a moment, she blinked, and looked at me with a blush.

"S-_Scusi_, I've said too much. Y-You probably meant more normal things. I didn't mean to burden you with my struggles. I'll just... stop-a talking." she whispered, letting out a sigh. I slid off of my car, and walked up to her.

"Gina, there's something you should know about me..." I began, "I'll _always_ listen, no matter what you have to say. It's part of helping others, listening. While I can't say I am fully capable of understanding your feelings, I do understand what you're describing. It's basically the equivalent of a human being around other humans, but never being able to do more than talk with them. Humanity would die out if that happened. Physical contact, hugs, hand holding, even just leaning on one another... it's all signs that humans _care_ about each other, and will be there for each other. But... for an engine... I guess the lack of all that is normal. I've never thought about the possibility that an engine would yearn for that capability." I said, sitting next to her on the ground.

"Thank you, Connor. You may not be able to do anything, but... just having someone know the things I wish-a for makes me feel better." Gina said. I let out a breath, realizing just how heavy the air had gotten between us.

"So... excited for your jobs tomorrow?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Si, I am. But I am nervous that I will-a mess up." Gina said. I chuckled.

"Oh, I think you'll do fine. You took the track up here today like a pro, and you'll get better every day. It's the same as doing your jobs back in Italy, except it's here instead. Just apply the same level of dedication to your new jobs as you did to your old ones. You're here because you were the best of the best back home. All of the engine's who arrived today were. Besides, I'll be with you, helping you every step of the way." I said. Gina smiled, the trail of thinning smoke finally vanishing from her funnel, signaling that her fire had finally gone out. A small yawn escaped her, and she let out an adorable sigh of contentment.

"Mamma Mia, I'm-a tired." she said. I stood.

"All the excitement of the day finally catching up, probably." I said. There was a silence between us for a moment, before I decided to be brave. I walked over to Gina, and leaned against the side of her smoke-box, putting an arm as far as I could around by the top of her funnel, in almost a sideways partial hug. Gina looked at me, her eyes wide in surprise.

"You're never alone, Gina, and you never will be. Whether you can feel them or not, you have friends, and there are always those who care about you. I certainly do." I whispered, giving her a quick peck on the side of her smoke-box. I let her go, and she continued to gape at me for a moment, before she blinked, and looked down at the ground.

"Thank you, Connor. That means... means a lot to me." she whispered.

"Anytime." I quietly replied, patting her gently. I walked back over to my car, and sat in the passenger seat, reclining it back as far as it could go. One of the best things about having a car as old as this one was that it had a large, leather interior, so it was roomy and comfortable. Perfect for a good nights sleep, which quickly came for me.

After I fell asleep, Gina watched me for a while, an unfamiliar warmth inside of her. She didn't know what it was, it couldn't have been her fire, it had gone out earlier. But something was definitely warm inside, but she didn't know what it could be.

Perhaps she would figure it out in time.

* * *

The whole idea of this story was originally a friend of mine's, and he's also the owner of Joshua, his OC. He goes by the name JoshuatheFunnyGuy over on DeviantART. Anyway, Gina is tied with Rebecca for my favorite character, except for that fact that... I have a slight crush on Gina. Don't judge me, she's beautiful!

We see here the affect love at first sight can have on someone, and how having a friend can be helpful, even if their trying to hard. Joshua isn't always one to be subtle, but his intentions are usually good. And it seems Connor decided to be brave, and give Gina a small goodnight kiss after she opened up to him. Wonder what she thinks about that.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the middle of the night, stiff as a board. Perhaps the vintage interior of the car was not as fit for sleeping as I thought it was. I groaned as I sat up, wincing as several bones popped and cracked, and looked out the open window of the car. Gina was sleeping quietly, still half out of her shed. A gentle snore would occasionally emanate from her, but other than that, silence. I gently opened the door of my car, and stepped out. I walked to Gina, making sure not to make a sound. I walked in behind her to look at the interior of the shed.

It was rather bland, mostly just wooden boards and planks, with a thin steel frame around the edges of the inside. There were even some holes that lead all the way outside, mainly in the roof. I frowned. That would never do. The point of a shed was to give an engine a comfortable, dry place to stay. But if it rained, Gina would get wet anyway. I thought for a few minutes, before remembering I always kept some sealant in the trunk of my car. The reason for that being that it had some holes in the bottom of the trunk that I would occasionally have to patch up, so I always brought the stuff with me.

I opened the trunk of the car, and quickly stopped moving when the trunk hinges let out a loud groan. I quickly glanced over to Gina, but she had not stirred. She must have been a heavy sleeper. I opened the trunk the rest of the way, and pulled out the brush and bucket of sealant. It was a thick, goopy substance that would dry very quickly once it was put in, on, or over a hole. It was completely waterproof, and weather proof. If I applied it right, Gina should never have to worry about getting wet.

Thankfully, there was a ladder sitting on the ground next to the shed, so I was able to climb up to the roof just fine. I set the brush and bucket down once I made sure the roof would support my weight, and knelt to inspect the holes. None of them were very large, but there was an abundance of them. The roofing looked as though it needed replacing years ago, but went ignored. Of course, nobody had been up here in a _very_ long time, so that would explain it.

I patched up the holes one by one, humming a tune to myself. I had just enough sealant to seal up the roof, thankfully. In about an hour, Gina would be fully protected against the elements once she was fully enclosed in her shed. As I stood, I bumped the ladder, which was still leaning against the side of the shed, and it fell to the ground, leaving me stranded on the roof.

"Damn it." I muttered, wondering what I was supposed to do. I looked on all sides of the shed, hoping that there was something soft to land on on one side, but no such luck. The side Gina was sitting on was out, because she was half out of her shed, and if I jumped off of that side, I'd land on her. I'd just have to jump off, and hopefully bend my knees enough that the fall wouldn't hurt too badly.

I threw down the empty container of sealant and the paintbrush first, and then tried to gauge the best place for a landing. I finally just decided it didn't matter, and leapt off the edge.

The second my feet hit the ground, I tried to bend my knees to decrease the impact of the fall, but it only helped so much. My ass hit the ground, followed by my back. I slumped over, my tail-bone hurting like hell.

"Oh _God_ I'm going to feel _that_ in the morning!" I groaned loudly, temporarily forgetting that Gina was asleep. Well, not anymore. As I lay there in my silent misery, I heard her yawn, before letting out a sigh.

"H-_Hello_?" I heard her ask. Damn, I didn't want to wake her up. Oh well, the damage had already been done.

"H-Hey Gina..." I wheezed as I tried to stand, the throbbing pain in my rear making it _extraordinarily_ difficult. I limped over to her, bending over slightly. I didn't think I could stand up straight fully without pulling something. When she saw me, she immediately figured out something was wrong.

"Connor? What are you-a doing up? Why are you-a limping?" she gasped suddenly. "Oh, are you-a _hurt_?! What happened?!" she asked, waking herself up with concern. I forced a smile as I tried to sit. Bad idea.

"Ah-_AH_! _Ow, damn it!_" I grumbled as my rear touched the rock I was about to sit on. I quickly stood back up to my full height, an audible crackling of bones ringing out as I did so. I winced in more pain. "_Ffff_..." I groaned, trying not to swear in front of Gina. I finally looked at her, my face twitching as I tried to conceal my obvious pain.

"I-I'm fuh-_fine_!" I stammered, taking deep breaths to control myself. One hand was on my back, helping keep me straight. Gina frowned.

"You don't-a _sound_ fine. What happened Connor? Why are you-a hurt?" she asked. Seeing her stern expression, I realized Gina wasn't going to let that question go unanswered.

"I was up on the sheds roof, patching up some holes. The ladder fell down, so I had to jump and... well, the landing wasn't quite as soft as I had hoped." I said. Gina still looked concerned.

"Shed... _my_ shed? _This-a_ shed?" she asked. I nodded.

"Connor... why would you have done something like-a that, in the middle of the night, no less? You should have at least waited until there was someone else around, or better yet, gotten someone else to do it, so you wouldn't have been at risk of getting-a _hurt_!" Gina exclaimed.

"I did it... _ow_... I did it because the point of a shed is to keep you _warm_ and _dry_, and with holes in the roof, it would do neither. I wanted you to be comfortable." I said, gently standing a little straighter as the pain finally started to fade. Gina looked down at the ground for a moment, before finally looking up at me.

"I know you-a want to be friends with me, so we can work well together... but you don't-a have to do things like-a this! I already said I'd be your friend! We _are_ friends, I thought! Why do you-a continue to go out of your way to do things for me? No one ever did _before_!" she asked. I smiled at her.

"I'm not no one. I'm _someone_. Someone who wants to make your life better. Someone who loves making others smile. Is that so hard to believe? That in today's world, there are still those that want to do that?" I asked.

"Sometimes it seems that way..." Gina said softly. Finally, she looked up at me. "Well, thank you for a-fixing up the shed, at least. It means a lot to me that you care so much. I wish there was something I could-a do to make a difference in your life." she said. I nearly laughed.

"You've given me a new friend, and someone who I'm glad to work with on a daily basis. That's more than enough." I said. We were both silent for a few minutes, before I patted Gina's bumper.

"Well, you should probably try and get back to sleep. My fault for waking you in the first place. You've got a big day tomorrow, want to be well rested for it. I should have brought a blanket, it's a tad cold up here." I said, slowly and stiffly walking back to my Lincoln. But Gina's voice stopped me.

"_Um_... you could-a sleep over here... in m-my shed, if you want. I'm still warm, and will be for a good while. Perhaps the heat from my boiler filling the shed will help you-a stay warm?" she suggested quietly. I turned to look back at her. She had a small blush on her face, but was looking at me, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight. "You've-a helped me sleep better, it's only fair I return the favor, since I asked you to a-be away from the comfort of your home tonight." she added. I thought it over for a few minutes.

"Why not?" I finally said, making my way back to Gina. I walked next to her, and stood for a moment. She was right, the air was warmer around her. I looked around, and saw a small patch of grass that looked softer than the hard stone ground. I was actually starting to sweat a tad from Gina's body heat, so I removed my shirt, and waded it up as a pillow to rest my head on. Gina's eyes turned to pin-pricks, and she quickly looked straight ahead of her, her blush increasing. I lay on my back, and let out a sigh. Even with no shirt, I already felt warmer than I did before.

"I feel _much_ warmer. Thank you Gina." I said.

"S-_Sure_." she mumbled, closing her eyes forcefully. I closed mine as well, and after some time, we both returned to our dreams.

. . .

Our slumber was broken by the light of the sun making itself known over the horizon, gently rousing all whom it bathed with it's warm morning light. I cracked my eyes open, and found that, at some point during the night, I had moved a little. I was now snuggled up against Gina's wheels, still on some grass thankfully. I quickly sat up, and moved away from her. God knows what I'd do if she... saw... _damn it_.

She was already awake.

I quickly stood, putting my now wrinkly shirt back on.

"Uh, good morning." I said, trying not to act nervous. Gina smiled, a light blush on her own face.

"I see you-a slept well. _Very_ well." she said, her eyes drifting down to the spot where I had been laying. I felt my face growing hotter by the minute. Any chance I had with her probably just got blown sky high because of this involuntary act.

"I-I'm sorry Gina. I must have gotten colder during the night, and... well, you're the warmest thing around." I said, looking down at the ground. Gina giggled lightly.

"Don't-a worry about it, Connor. It was sweet. Made me feel... made me feel _welcome_, and at home, for some reason. I slept very well, but I woke up when I felt you against my wheels. I couldn't-a bring myself to wake you, as you had been up earlier, so... I let you sleep." she said. I quickly walked past her, and stepped into her cab.

"Well, thanks I guess. I just... it's just awkward, isn't it?" I asked as I started Gina's fire.

"Maybe a little, but we're friends, and I don't believe that you'd do anything to make me uncomfortable. Friends are there for each other, however they're-a needed. If you needed me for warmth, that's fine with me." she said. I didn't respond, instead focusing on my work. Once her fire had been fully started, I stepped back out and walked to my car while waiting for her steam pressure to build. It then occurred to me that I'd have to drive it home tonight, after Gina was dropped off in her shed. I'd be driving up here everyday to get her anyway, so I'd have to get used to it.

I had thought ahead and brought a change of clothes, so soon I was in fresh duds. I walked back over to her as I tried to straighten out my hair.

"Do I look alright?" I asked. She studied me for a moment, before smiling.

"You look-a good to me. Very professional and clean." she said. I smoothed out my work clothes, and then stretched. The pain from last nights fall was almost non existent now, but now I was a little sore from sleeping on the ground. Nothing to complain about though, and I certainly wasn't going to mention it to Gina. I didn't want her to feel guilty about wanting me to stay with her.

I climbed back into her cab, and gave her the go ahead to head out. She slowly rolled out of the shed, her wheels creaking at the sudden motion. A gentle cloud of steam clouded around her as she cleared her valves, and she let out a sigh.

"I can't _wait_ to start my jobs today. I hope I'll do well." she said.

"Like I said, just do your best. I'll be with you every step of the way. Want to head back to the food stand from yesterday? I need to eat something for breakfast, and we don't have time to stop by my house." I said.

"Sure. It will give me a little more time to fully wake up." she said, starting to chuff down her line.

. . .

When we pulled into the siding that was next to the food stand, I was surprised to find Joshua already there. I guess I never really paid attention to where he ate breakfast sometimes. What was slightly more surprising was the he had been cornered against a wall by a rather attractive woman. She was wearing a black jacket over a white shirt, brown pants, and had long dark brown hair. She had one hand on either side of a terrified looking Joshua, and her face was merely inches from his own. As I climbed out of Gina and walked towards them, I could make out what the woman was saying.

"Come _on_ Joshua, you won't regret it. I've had my eye on you for a _long_ time, why do you keep resisting? You _know_ you want me..."

I frowned, and politely tapped the woman on the shoulder. She turned to face me with a somewhat annoyed expression, and huffed.

"What do _you_ want?" she snapped.

"If he's not interested, he's not interested. Now, would you kindly leave my friend alone? Him and I were just about to have breakfast." I said politely. The woman looked as if she wanted to argue, but she simply sniffed, and walked away, unnecessarily swaying her hips as she did so. I turned back to a red faced Joshua, who had slid down the wall a bit.

"Who was _that_?" I asked once he finally regained his composure and stood up straight.

"Lilly. She's Daisy's driver, and has been after me for a while. She terrifies me, but she's also _hot_." he said. I scrunched up my face at the mention of Daisy. She was one of the Sodor engine's I had known about before I got a job on the railway. She wore so much makeup it was gaudy, and she was usually annoying and snooty. Her constant bitching about her axle springs annoyed _everyone_ to no end.

"She certainly seems like she would be friends with Daisy. Why don't you just tell her you're not interested?" I asked. Joshua blushed as we walked over to the food stand.

"I can never get a word out when she's around, _especially_ not when she's got me cornered. I'm shy around girls who are interested in me, you know that. It's worse with her, because she just has this... feeling around her that makes me uncomfortable. Sometimes I want to tell her no, but I'm afraid of what she would do if I said that. She doesn't seem the type to like not getting what she wants." he said. I raised an eyebrow as we ordered our food, and then sat at the nearest table, but far enough away from Gina that she wouldn't hear us, because Joshua would obviously bring her up. Which he did almost instantly.

"So, how was spending the night with your girl?" he asked, smirking. I stared at my food, trying to hold back the blush rising to my face.

"Fine. We talked for a little while, and learned about each other some. I think it's safe to say that I understand her more now, as her me. Although I did have the unfortunate happening of falling on my ass in the middle of the night while I was trying to patch some holes in her shed. Seriously, I hope her shed gets rebuilt. It doesn't look like the most sturdy of buildings." I said. Joshua winced.

"You fall from the roof?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yep, flat on my ass. Well, actually I tried to land on my feet, then I fell on my ass. Bruised the hell out of my tailbone. I woke Gina up as well, who demanded to know what I had done to myself. She certainly seems to care about me a lot, but I do for her as well. We're friends, and that's what friends do." I said. Joshua just grinned, but said nothing.

"After that, we talked a little more, then when I finally realized how chilly it had gotten, and the fact that I hadn't brought a blanket, she offered to let me sleep next to her, so her boiler heat could keep me warm. Which was fine... until I woke up snuggled against her wheels." I mumbled that last part. Joshua burst out laughing, before he managed to contain himself.

"What did she _say_ when she saw that?" Joshua asked. I blushed.

"Well... she thought it was _sweet_. She said it made her feel at home, and welcome here. I don't get _why_, but... it's fine, I guess." I replied.

"Aww... I think you and her have gotten quite close for only knowing each other a day. Sometimes people just click, or in this case, a person and an engine. I _really_ think that if you ask her out, she'll say yes." Joshua said.

"Why do you think that? Besides the reason that you just want to see me with her?" I asked. Joshua glanced in Gina's direction, before looking back at me.

"Because ever since we've sat down, she hasn't stopped looking at _you_." he whispered. I whipped my head in Gina's direction, who seemed busy averting her gaze elsewhere. I looked back to Joshua.

"S-_So_?! That doesn't mean anything! I mean, I'm the most familiar thing around here to her. Maybe she just wants to see how I interact with my friends!" I protested. Joshua took a drink of his milk.

"Hey, I didn't make up the rules for what certain actions mean, I'm just speaking what I think it means. I guess we'll know when you finally ask her out." he said. I put my face in my hands.

"Can we _please_ talk about something other than you trying to set me up with Gina?" I asked. Joshua leaned forwards.

"Fine, fine. You'll be with her this morning building some of the trains, won't you? Make sure you really pay attention to the switches in the yard. If you miss one, you'll find yourself on the wrong siding, and then you'll have to back up and get on the right one. It kills time if you have to do that. Switching takes a good attention to detail, and good organizational skills. Once, when Henry was at the Steamworks, I had to fill in for another engine's driver, and got put on shunting duty. God I was _bad_ at it." he said.

"Gina mentioned that she's nervous about her new jobs today, but I told her that I'd be there with her to help. Hopefully between the two of us, we'll be able to work efficiently." I said. Joshua shrugged.

"I think you should be alright. It's what, Tuesday? There shouldn't be that many trains for you to build today. The busier times are more towards the weekends. I have faith in you." he said. I smiled a little.

"Thanks. That means a lot, coming from a more experienced employee like you." I said. We both stood, having finished our meals. Joshua patted me on the shoulder.

"No fear. If you think you're going to make a mistake, you will. Just tell yourself '_I'm not going to make a mistake_' and believe it. Meet me here for lunch, if you have the time, and tell me how it goes." he said. I nodded.

"Alright. See you later!" I called as we parted ways. I walked back to Gina, who smiled upon my arrival.

"Ready to get to work?" I asked, climbing into her cab. She slowly pulled back onto the mainline, tooting her whistle.

"Si, I suppose." she said.

"Joshua said that it shouldn't be to bad today. According to him, the weekends are the busy days, so you'll have a few days to get used to it." I said, patting her side.

But I would be lying if I still said neither of us were nervous.

* * *

So Connor and Gina spent the night together, and through what could be considered a forward act on Gina's part, wanted to keep him warm as thanks for him staying with her. Now, it's time for their first day on the job! What could go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

When Gina and I arrived at our assigned yard, we were both relieved to find that there weren't many freight cars sitting around.

"Maybe it _will_ be a light morning, good for getting used to the job." I said. One of the yardmen handed me the manifest for what consists needed to be built that morning.

"Oh, this will be _easy_! We just have to build a short goods train, and one passenger service." I said. I looked around the yard, finding all of the required freight cars with my eyes. I stepped out of Gina's cab so I could switch the tracks for her, and hook her up to the cars.

"Alright, the first car is on the second track. Pull ahead, and I'll switch you over." I said. Gina positioned herself in front of the switch, and I threw the lever, the switch rails sliding into the opposite position.

"Alright, slowly now! You've got about thirty feet to the buffers of the car." I said, slowly walking with Gina as she reversed down the track towards the first car. Her large red wheels slowly turned, gentle poofs of steam escaping from her valves as she slowly chuffed backwards.

"Slowly now, about ten feet away!" I called. Gina slowed, and came to a stop when her rear buffers pressed against the car.

"Perfect! I'll get you hooked up." I said, grabbing the coupling stick from Gina's cab. The coupling stick was a long wooden stick with a large metal hook on the end of it. It was used for grabbing the coupling chain from the engine, and moving it over the hook of the freight car, thus connecting the two together. I coupled her up, and stood back.

"Alright, take that car over to track one, and place it as far back as you can, so we can fit the rest of the train in the specified area, making sure to leave the switches clear." I instructed. Gina carefully navigated her way through the switches, and once she was at the edge of the yard, I moved the switch to allow her to place the car in the proper area. This went on back and forth for about half an hour, before the goods train was all together, and ready to be taken away. I checked that consist off the manifest.

"Excellent job, Gina! Now we just have to build the four coach passenger service. Although..." I paused as I looked around, counting the passenger coach's in the area. "I can only see _three_ coach's. It says here we're supposed to have _four_... hmm. Well, let's get the three we have to their area, and then I'll find out what to do about the forth." I said. I aligned the tracks so Gina could reach the first car, and before long, the three coach's were connected together, waiting for the fourth. I found one of the workmen, and showed him the sheet, where it specifically stated "Four Coach's". He scratched his head for a moment, looking at the yard.

"They must have left it in the previous yard from yesterday. These coach's get used on a lot of route's, and sometimes they miss one. You'll have to go and grab it from its previous yard stop. Unfortunately, I don't know where that was. Try Maithwaite Station yard, a lot of passenger service's run through there." he suggested. I sighed, and walked back to Gina.

"Nobody knows where the fourth coach is specifically. We're going to have to try and find it, checking all of the mainline station's first. Maithwaite, Vicarstown, then the smaller stations if it's not at any of the larger ones. The passenger service isn't scheduled for a few hours, but we still need to hurry. Don't forget you still have a passenger service to run this afternoon." I said, climbing into Gina's cab.

"Oh dear, I hope we can-a find it! I don't-a want to get in trouble because of an incomplete train!" Gina said, clearly worried. I patted her side.

"Hey... don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll find it. And if we don't, I don't think you'll get in trouble. It wasn't your fault the coach wasn't left here with the others. It's our job to put the trains together, not keep track of all the cars being where they're supposed to." I said. Gina tooted her whistle as we pulled out onto the mainline, heading towards Maithwaite.

We traveled along the coast for some time, the mainline giving a nice view of the ocean. Gina in particular seemed to like it.

"It reminds me of the beach back home..." she said wistfully as we went along. We eventually passed through Arlesburgh, and then stopped in the Maithwaite yard. There was no coach present that matched the other three. I leaned back against the rear of Gina's cab.

"Well damn... off to Vicarstown, then! Can't afford to stick around and dawdle." I said, shoveling a few loads of coal into Gina's firebox so she could puff her fastest. The trip from Maithwaite to Vicarstown was quite a trip, across a good portion of the Island. I could tell Gina was still worried about what would happen if we didn't find the fourth coach in time, but I didn't bring it up, hoping that maybe she would just turn her thoughts to something else instead.

Thankfully, we weren't stopped at any signals for any long amount of time, and there were no delays, so we reached Vicarstown in about half an hour. Gina pulled into the Vicarstown yard out of breath, her face slightly flushed from her sprint across the Island. I stepped out to make sure she was alright.

"You okay?" I asked. She took a breath, before letting it out.

"S-_Si_, I am. Perhaps I shouldn't have-a gone so fast for so long. I'm not an express engine." she said. I chuckled, before turning to take a look around the yard. I climbed up onto Gina's cab step, looking as far as I could over the larger yard, but still no coach in sight.

"It's not here _either_. And even if it is at one of the other stations... by the time we get back, it will be too late." I said, taking a seat on her cab step. I honestly wasn't sure what to do. There were no other coach's in this yard, and Gina wasn't quick enough to make it to the other stations before the time was up.

I got up after a few minutes, and walked to Gina's front, only to find that she was close to tears. I put a hand to her, and sat on her bumper, carefully avoiding her large brass lamps.

"Hey... everything will be alright... don't cry, Gina..." I said in a comforting voice, rubbing her smoke-box a little. Gina sniffed, her eyes glossy from her tears threatening to fall.

"I... I'm going to get-a yelled at, and then all of the other engine's will know that I'm not-a reliable, and can't do anything right and..." I put a hand to her mouth so she would stop talking. In that motion, I felt how _soft_ and _tender_ her lips were... maybe someday. She stopped talking, so I started.

"Gina, it will be _alright_, okay? Trust me. Neither of us were told what to do in the event of missing rolling stock, and it's not our fault that one coach was missing. You did your best to find it, and that says something. You tried, and you can't be talked down for that. One missing coach isn't the end of the world. It just means that Bertie and Bulgee will get some extra passengers. Lord knows that will make _Bulgee_ happy, the weirdo he is. People will still get where they're going. No railway runs perfectly all the time, mistakes happen. It's _not_ your fault..." I whispered to her. Gina looked down at the ground for a few minutes, before looking up at me.

"But... it's my first day. How will it look to everyone else if I'm not able to do my tasks?" she asked. I nearly laughed.

"Gina, _exactly_. It's your _first_ day, no one expects you to be _perfect_. You're just expected to do the best you can, and learn from your mistakes." I said. I saw with her for a few more minutes in silence, before she sniffed again, and sighed.

"I must seem like-a such a _baby_ to you..." she mumbled. I looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't even handle something like this happening on my first day without you-a comforting me. I'm a grown engine, who should be able to take-a care of herself, and deal with her problems." she said. I shook my head.

"It's no trouble at all. You're in a new place, with new friends, and new responsibilities. You can't always handle that, and other things on your own. I'm happy to be here for you, and help get you used to Sodor as best I can." I then decided to be risky, and throw in a comment that hopefully Gina wouldn't take the wrong way.

"Besides, you're _no_ baby. Babies aren't as good looking as _you_ are." I added, looking away from her so she wouldn't see my intense blush of embarrassment. But I did hear her response.

"T-Thank you..." she said quietly. Silence filled the air again, before I hopped off of her bumper.

"Well, you probably won't like this, but we have to tell Sir Topham Hatt that we couldn't find the fourth car. If you tell him the problem, even though you weren't the one who caused it, it will look good. If he finds out about it from someone else, he'll probably be upset, knowing that we had to have known about it, and didn't tell him." I said. Gina bit her lip, but then a determined smile appeared on her face.

"Alright, I guess I'll just have to deal with whatever happens. Thank you Connor, for... being here for me." she said, looking at me gratefully.

"No trouble at all." I said, climbing back into Gina's cab. After waiting for a red signal, we headed over to Knapford Station, where Sir Topham Hatt's office was. Another across the Island trip, but we had to be there anyway, because Gina's line was on that side of the Island anyway.

Our trip was silent, I think both of us were trying to figure out the best way to tell Sir Topham Hatt what had happened. When we finally pulled it, I stepped out onto the platform as Gina slowed to a stop. As luck would have it, Sir Topham Hatt was standing outside already. He smiled upon seeing Gina and I, and walked over to us.

"Ah, Connor and Gina! How was shunting this morning. Pretty light today?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes Sir. There were only two trains to build. The goods train went well, but the passenger service... had a problem." I said. Sir Topham Hatt's brow furrowed.

"Oh? I heard from Ashima's driver Roland that it was ready to go, and had been properly hooked up. The train was for her, and her new line over by Brendam Docks. What was wrong with it?" he asked. Now it was my turn to be confused. I glanced at Gina, who looked just as puzzled. Why would have Ashima's driver not have mentioned the missing coach? Albeit, he was a new recruit as well, but his paper would have clearly said 'four coaches' on it.

"Well, the manifest said to put together four coaches, and there were only three in the yard. The yardman said sometimes coaches get left in previous yards, so we went to look for them, at Maithwaite and Vicarstown, and then realized by the time we checked the other stations, it would already have been to late. Gina puffed herself out, she went across the Island so fast." I explained. Sir Topham Hatt took a look at my clipboard, before he smiled.

"Ah, I see the problem now. That's a typo! Heh, the dispatcher must have done it this morning when it was very busy! Don't worry about it, Connor! Three coaches was the correct number! But, your efforts to find the one you thought was missing shows that you're both dependable and have a good work ethic! Well done, both of you!" he said. I looked at Gina, who had her jaw hanging open with an utter look of disbelief on her face.

"S-So... we-a did what we were _supposed_ to?" she asked. Sir Topham Hatt nodded.

"It sounds like it to me! And that's all that was to be shunted there for your shift, so there's no need to head back. It's about lunchtime now, so feel free to go anytime. There aren't any other tasks that need doing right now, so just make sure to be at the start of your passenger line when it starts. Gina's new coaches should be there already." he said, before walking back towards his office.

"Thank-a you, Sir!" Gina and I called. I turned to look at her, my face covered in sweat, her face red. Both of us were doing the same thing, but we both failed seconds later. We burst out laughing, relief evident from both of us.

"W-What did I _tell_ you?!" I said, catching my breath after the initial laughter was over. Gina had a dopey smirk on her face.

"I guess you were-a right. I hadn't even thought that it could-a have been a mistake on the instructions." she said. I leaned against Gina's side for a moment, before I let out a sigh.

"Well, everything is alright, just as I said. Even if we had made a mistake, it's not the end of the world. Life goes on, and you have more experience than you did before. There's a positive way to look at everything." I said, stepping back into Gina's cab. "Well, we can go on our break now, if you want. I need to eat, and I'm sure you need coal and water. We can fuel you up first." I said, seeing that Gina's coal bunker was running low from all the running around we had done that morning.

"Okay, thank you Connor. I'm sure some fresh water will-a cool me down." she said as we headed over to the fuel station. She stopped under the water tower, and I stepped out to remove her water tank cap. I pulled the hose of the tower over, and sealed it to her tank, before releasing the water seal. The sound of flowing water filled the air, and Gina let out a satisfied sigh. I could only imagine that having fresh water poured into her tank felt like taking a long drink after a workout. The way you can feel cold water washing down your throat and through your body, it always _immediately_ feels better.

Gina's water tanks were full after about ten minutes, and she moved over to the coal hopper. Several small loads of coal were dumped into her small coal bunker, and then she was ready to go.

"You're full up, Gina! Feeling better now?" I asked. She smiled.

"Si, I am. Much cooler, and I can-a feel my fire flaring. By the time you eat, I will be ready to give my new passengers a good run up my line!" she said happily. I chuckled at her enthusiasm as we headed over to the food stand to eat. When we arrived, Joshua was nowhere to be seen, so after I got my food, and went back over and sat with Gina.

"Sorry I leave you alone when I eat with Joshua. It probably makes you feel left out, doesn't it?" I said. Gina forced a smile.

"One of the things you get used-a to as an engine is being by yourself. As I said before, we can't go and-a do what we want, when we want. We're bound by the rails, and go when our driver wishes us to. Sure, we can-a move on our own, but without you, the driver, to fuel us, we can't do anything. I can't join you at-a most things you do, Connor, because I'm an engine. It's just... one of the parts of being a machine." she said. I set my plate down on her bumper, and sat on it, leaning against her smoke-box.

"You're not _just_ a machine, Gina. You're... _you_. You're Gina, the girl who is sweet and stylish, matching the other engine's pound for pound! You are eager to please, and don't let anything stop you!" I said, raising my fork to the air as if it was a torch. Gina giggled.

"You just-a repeated everything that was-a said about me at-a the Great Railway Show." she said. I shrugged.

"Hey, I was there, and it works, don't it? You don't let your size stop you. You do what you can, and you do it well. But back to what I was saying... I'm sorry if I ever make you feel left out. Maybe from now on, Joshua and I can eat with you. Involve you in our lives, or at least mine. As your friend, it's one of my jobs to be here for you, and that involves... well, being here with you." I said. Gina smiled.

"You're a very sweet man, Connor. I'm-a flattered that you care so much about me." she said, blushing slightly.

"Just doing my best in my quest to keep others happy." I said, taking a drink.

"You make-a me happy, Connor." Gina said quietly. After a few minutes, I decided to break the silence.

"Why don't you tell me a story from your homeland? Surely you must have some interesting memories." I suggested. Gina thought for a few minutes.

"Well, I could-a tell you the Legend of the Lost Engine in more detail, although that-a turned out to be true, thanks to Thomas. There's a special engine back home, his name is-a Lorenzo. Him and his coach, Beppe, were always off exploring and looking-a for adventure. They did find many adventures, but one day, they went-a missing. This was long, long ago, which is why everyone thought it was just a legend. The story had been told by so many, in so many different ways, there was no sure way to know what really happened. But then, when Thomas was in Italy, he a-did many things. _Annoying_ me was one of his-a top priorities, although I don't think he did it on purpose. He just... thought he knew more than-a _I_ did about my _own_ home!" Gina huffed, her cheeks turning a light red as she puffed them out. It was a pretty cute pout face.

"But, I always-a forgave him, even when he said that I... well, never a-mind that now. Let's just say he thought I did some not-a very_ lady-like_ things. He went and crashed into an old mine, and I had spent-a some time looking for him. It was actually Stephano who found him, and he was with the Lost Engine! Lorenzo himself, Beppe too! I couldn't-a believe it! The whole story was true! After Lorenzo and Beppe got fixed up, they went off again, looking for new things to discover." Gina finished.

"Well, I always liked having an adventure or two, but I wouldn't do anything that would put myself at risk." I said. Gina smirked.

"I had more than enough adventure, trying to keep-a Thomas out of trouble." she said. We sat in silence for a few more minutes, until I came up with another question.

"What's something you always wanted to do? Something that humans do, that you've always wanted to?" I asked. Gina thought for a moment.

"I've always liked-a paintings. Sometimes, I've-a wondered if I could, how good of a painter would I be?" she asked.

"Huh. A painter. I certainly never thought about something like that. I mean, I've painted before, but as a hobby. I certainly wouldn't say that I'm any good at it." I said.

"I probably wouldn't-a be a good painter, even if I was controlling someone who had hands." Gina mumbled. That sparked an idea inside my head. Gina must have noticed my face once I had the thought.

"What?" she asked, looking at me closely. A slow smile spread across my face.

"I think... I might have a way you can... no, I'll show you _tonight_. I just had an idea, and I think you'll like it. I'll bring some stuff up to your shed tonight and show you." I said. Gina looked like she wanted nothing better than for me to tell her now.

"Oh, _come on_! What is _iiiit_?" she whined, batting her eyes at me.

Damn, was she pretty. Wait... _focus_!

"If I tell you now, it won't be a surprise. Trust me, Gina, I think you'll like it." I said, tossing my empty paper plate into the trash. I stretched, and checked the time. "We better head over to the bottom of your line. Best to be early, so we can check out the new coaches, and run over your line once more." I said, climbing into her cab. She tooted her whistle, before heading towards the Culdee Fell Railway.

. . .

When we reached the bottom level station, Gina and I were pleasantly surprised. Two small coaches were waiting there, matching Gina's color scheme perfectly. Green all around, with a red bottom highlight, and they even had red wheels with a white rim, although they were mostly covered. Still, nice touch.

"They look wonderful! _Belissima_!" Gina exclaimed, clearly pleased with her rolling stock. I stepped out to get a closer look at them. Each coach had two axles, four wheels in total. A black rounded roof, with two doors on either side of the coach. Windows on the sides, and two on each end, and brakes all around.

"Nice coaches. The small size, and four wheels instead of six or eight will help them get around the tight corners of the line. They look light as well, so you should have no trouble pulling them." I said, walking back to Gina.

"When do I start?" she asked, a smile on her face. I checked my watch.

"In about half an hour. Why not get coupled up, and get used to the feel of them? We can go over the route once you're attached." I suggested. Gina moved past the coaches, and after I switched the track, reversed up to them, allowing me to hook them up. I stood back and view Gina and the coaches as a whole, and the painters really did a splendid job of matching the coaches to Gina.

"You look fabulous. Matches very well." I said. Gina was practically bouncing on her leaf springs. I pulled out the route manifest, and showed it to her.

"So remember, we have _three_ stations total, this one, one in the middle, and then the one at the end, near your shed. You use the turn-table to turn around, then re-attach to the other end for the downwards trip. Coal and water is at the bottom, but you shouldn't need to refuel for a while. Speed limit is slower because of the turns, but it's a nice scenic line anyway, not an express line. People come up here for the view, not to get anywhere. You should be proud, Gina. Many tourists will want you to take them up to the Summit." I said. Gina smiled proudly.

"I hope I don't-a disappoint them!" she said. I patted her side, and walked back to her cab to stoke her fire in preparation for the ascent to the summit. Optimum steam pressure is always the key factor in hill climbing, that and good regulator control. But, I had faith that Gina knew what she was doing, so I focused on the fire.

Soon, the coach doors opened, and people began to board, eager to see what the new line would bring. After about five minutes, the doors closed, and the guard blew his whistle, waving his green flag.

"Alright Gina, easy now..." I coaxed as she blew her whistle and slowly began to move forwards. The coach's coupling tensed, and the coaches began to trail along behind her smoothly and quietly. We ran up the line slowly, allowing the passengers to admire the scenery and take photo's. A lake went along one side of the track for a little while, before giving way to the cliff-side drop as the grade increased. Gina's chuffing became heavier, as she was now pulling the weight of two coaches behind her, but it was still no trouble for her. She was stronger than she looked.

The track began to curve and twist, but thanks to the practice, Gina knew the proper speed to take them, and went slow enough that the passengers would not be in discomfort. We crept our way around the corners, the leaves from the trees falling and blowing in the presence of Gina's wake. It would have been quite a poetic picture.

Or... a painting... hmm...

Gina made her way to the mid-way station, where she gently came to a stop to let out passengers. She released a cloud of steam as the coach doors opened, and some people stepped off.

"Doing alright?" I asked.

"Si, I am fine. The coaches are not-a very heavy, but they do make the corners more challenging." Gina replied.

"That's to be expected, but you took the turns like a pro!" I encouraged. According to her temperature gauge, her fire suddenly got hotter, and her boiler pressure rose slightly. I opened one of her valves to release the excess pressure to avoid any damage. Once the guard blew his whistle again, we finished the climb to the summit without any trouble. When Gina stopped at the final station, I stepped out to set the brake on the coaches, and release Gina from them. Handbrakes applied, I went back to Gina.

"Alright, time to turn around." I said. She chuffed over to the turn-table, and I got out to start it up. As she rotated, I thought more about my idea that I had in store for Gina tonight. My new idea gave me the opportunity to participate with her, which would always be more fun. But I would still keep quiet, so I could surprise her.

Once Gina had been turned around, she went to the other end of the switch track, and once I aligned it, she reversed up to the coaches. I hooked her up, and got back into her cab.

"Make sure to keep your brakes handy. It's a steep run down." I reminded her. The guard blew his whistle, and we were off down the line. Gina carefully kept her speed, using her regulator and brakes to control herself. I kept a close eye on her brake pressure and temperature, and to me it looked like she was doing fine.

Until, on one of the tight corners, one of the rails cracked.

With a loud _cracking_ sound, and a large sudden _bump_ from Gina's wheels, the whole train shuddered and wobbled. Gina quickly came to a stop, her brake applied full force.

"What was _that_? What happened?!" I asked.

"I don't-a know! Something isn't-a right!" she said, looking around.

"I'm going to step out, so don't move." I said, climbing out onto the ground. I looked back at the coaches. They were all still on the track, thankfully. I looked underneath Gina, and saw the problem. One of the rails, a piece between her front wheel and her rear wheel, had split. One end was sticking up into the air a bit, while the other piece was still secured onto the wooden ties. The age of the rails, and the way they hadn't been taken care of must have been to much for them to handle the weight of a train going down them.

"You're sitting right on a snapped rail, Gina. It must have been too old to handle the weight of a train going down." Gina opened her mouth for a moment. "And _no_, I'm _not_ calling you fat." I added. Her mouth closed, a slight blush rising to her cheeks. I knelt down to look at the rail closer. The difference in height was about one and a half inches, which in itself wouldn't have been too bad, but it was also on one of the tightest corners on the line. I stood up, and thought for a few minutes.

"There's a radio in your cab, Gina. I'm going to have to call Sir Topham Hatt. He'll probably have to send a bus up here. We can't safely go over this with passengers, just in case something should happen." I said, taking the radio from her cab. I explained the situation to the dispatcher, and he sent for a bus to take the passengers down the rest of the way, while Gina and I had to work out the situation ourselves. The breakdown crane was too large to fit on the tight corners, and the tree density was to thick for Harold to help, so it was up to us.

While waiting for the bus to arrive, I sat with Gina, trying to decide the best way to get her, and the coaches, over the broken rail.

"We're just going to have to coast over it, _VERY_ slowly. You're not a large or heavy train, which makes it a little better, but you are slightly tall for your size, as are the coaches. We don't want you derailing, or flipping over, now do we?" I asked. Gina smiled a little, but I could tell that she was worried. I gently patted her bumper, trying to keep her calm.

Finally, the bus came and picked up the passengers, who were obviously sad that their train ride had to be canceled. I went back to look at the rail for a few minutes once again.

"I'm going to unhook you from the coaches, as well as the coaches from each other. Since it's still downhill, they'll keep on you, but this way, if one should happen to derail, or go over, it won't pull you with it." I said, unhooking the chains from Gina and the coaches. I went back to keep an eye on the rail.

"Alright... slowly now, _very_ slowly. Use your sand. If you lose grip here, even for a _second_, it will be bad." I said. Gina turned on her sand, and at about half a mile an hour, began to creep forwards. Her rear wheel touched the sticking up rail, and she came to a stop.

"You're going to have to apply a little power to get over it. It's a big bump. Just... be _careful_." I said, holding my breath.

"H-Hold onto me, p-_please_?" Gina asked softly. I raised an eyebrow at her request, but I walked to her front where I could see her, and she could see me, and place a hand on her bumper.

"Come on now, _slowly_..." I said. Gina slowly moved forwards, applying more and more power, until finally, her rear wheel got itself over the bump. Gina quickly applied her brakes, coming to a full stop, letting out a breath of relief.

"A-Am I over it?" she asked. I looked along side her, to see that her wheel was just past the bump.

"You are. Well done. But now... I have to hook the first coach back up to you, so you can pull it over." I said, hooking the chain back up to Gina.

"Just like you did, move forward slowly." I said. After a moment, the first wheel of the first coach hopped the track, and came off the rails.

"Whoa, _whoa_! _Stop_!" I quickly said. Gina quickly stopped, and I hopped out. The coach was threatening to move if Gina did, and if it did, it would fall off the side of the cliff. I walked back to the rear of the coaches, and applied the handbrakes.

"There's nothing you can do. The first coach is off the tracks, and if you pull it forward, it will go over the side. You can't push it backwards, that will just make it more crooked. I've put on the handbrakes. Try moving forward slightly, I want to see if the coaches will hold their own weight without you at the front." I said. Gina moved forward an inch, her buffers not touching the coaches. The coaches didn't move, so it seemed they would stay put. The right front wheel of the first coach was lodged in between two railroad ties, which helped in keeping it in place.

I radioed in the situation, and while they tried to figure out what to do, I went back to Gina.

"There's nothing we can do now. Let's go back down to the bottom." I said, climbing back into her cab. Gina was extra careful making her way down the rest of the line, and when she reached the bottom, she seemed to relax.

"I don't-a like heights." Gina said quietly. That was news to me.

"But, you said you liked the line. How can you like it if it goes along such a high up cliff-side?" I asked. Gina sighed.

"If I'm on the rails, and everything is-a normal, it's fine. But... when there's a chance that I might come off, and go _over_... it frightens me." she whispered, shutting her eyes. I put a hand to her.

"There's _always_ a chance Gina. You just have to be careful, and remind yourself that safety is _always_ priority. You did well today. I've radioed in, and they aren't sure what they're going to do, so we're done for the day. Can you make your way over to the Depot, where you and I first met? That's where you'll be staying tonight. I have to go back to the top and get my car, it's still up by your shed. I'll meet you at the Depot. I still want to give you that little surprise. Maybe it will make you feel better." I said. Gina smiled a little.

"Si, I can make it there. I'll be-a waiting for you." she said, blowing her whistle as she chuffed back towards the mainline. I turned my head the other way, knowing that I now had a good uphill walk ahead of me.

. . .

By the time I had picked up my car, gotten the supplies for Gina's surprise, and gotten to the Depot, it had gotten dark out. I pulled into the Depot yard, and saw Gina sitting at the end of one of the tracks. I grabbed the supplies in my arms, and made my way over to her. Her face brightened in the dim light of the yard upon seeing me. Curiosity overtook her joy when she saw what I was carrying.

"What is-a all of that?" she asked. I set the stuff down. Two tall wooden art easels, brushes, and paint.

"You said that you'd always wanted to try painting, but you couldn't because you don't have hands. Well, you don't have to have hands to paint. There are famous paintings done by animals sold all over the world, so why not an engine? You're going to achieve your wish tonight, Gina. You're going to paint, and I'm going to help you."

. . .

Gina looked at me, a mix of confusion and excitement on her face.

"Paint? Me? But... _how_?" she asked. I set one of the two paint canvas's in front of her on one of the stands, a tray of colors on the bottom.

"I thought, although it might be a little challenging, you should be able to try your dream. Now, the only way I can really think of that you could hold the brush would be to hold it in your mouth, and try to move it around with your lips. It might not be easy, but it's better than nothing! Do you want to give it a shot?" I asked. Gina looked at the brush, then the canvas, then to me, a smile growing on her face.

"Yes! _Yes,_ I want to try! I can't believe you-a went and did all of this just so I could paint! Oh _Connor_, how can I ever thank you?!" she asked. I smiled, and patted her bumper.

"By painting the best picture you can. Paint whatever you like. And, just so you won't feel alone, I'll paint one with you." I said, motioning towards my own paint canvas a few feet away.

I swear, the look of utter joy on Gina's face made my heart nearly explode.

"Oh Connor! You... you're_ too much_. What did I ever _do_ to deserve this?" she asked.

"Well, I figured after what happened today, you could use a little something to relax you, and cheer you up." I said, holding the brush to her. She took it in her mouth, and worked it around, practicing moving it with her lips, and the small amount she could move her body.

"Now, just tell me if you need any help. I'm here to make this as easy as possible for you. Go ahead, and paint something special." I said, walking over to my own painting station.

"_Thnk yuu_." Gina mumbled through her brush as she dropped the end of the brush into a paint color using her teeth. I walked back over to my own canvas, knowing damn well what I was going to paint. Some say that flattery is the way to a girls heart, and although I knew it wasn't flattery alone that mattered... why not give it a shot?

I dipped my brush into the green paint, and set the brush to paper, making nice, even strokes. With every movement of my hand, the picture became as beautiful as the one it represented.

. . .

An hour or so later, my wrist hurt, so I set my brush down. I glanced over to Gina, who had been looking at me, brush still in her mouth. She quickly looked away, a blush on her face, and went back to her painting. I silently sat, waiting for her to finish, checking over my own picture for anything that could use touching up. I stood back, and stretched. You wouldn't think it, but when you're focused on maintaining such a precise control of your body as you would for painting or drawing, your muscles get very tense.

I heard a noise come from Gina's direction, and looked over to see that she had spit out her brush, and was scowling at her canvas.

"What's the matter?" I asked, walking over to her.

"It's-a _terrible_! Even _I_ can barely tell what it is, and I know what it's _supposed_ to-a be!" she grumbled.

"May I see?" I asked. She sighed.

"It won't-a get any better. Go ahead."

I turned to look at her canvas, and forced myself not to react physically. Her painting... well, it was rough. But, for an engine who had never painted before, and did so using only their mouth... it was good! And I even thought I knew what it was supposed to be.

"Gina... is that... _me_?" I asked, looking over to a now blushing Gina.

"S-Si, it is. You said... to paint something _special_. You're-a special... to _me_." she said, her blush increasing. I... well, I didn't know what to say. Obviously, she didn't mean that in the romantic sense, but... how _did_ she mean it then?

"W-Why am I special to you? What have I done?" I asked, trying to hold back my emotion. Gina looked at me, her eyes wide.

"What _haven't_ you-a done?! You were-a friendly to me when I arrived, you spend time with me, you stayed-a with me on my first night, and now part of my second! You-a care for me, and see more as more than the engine I-a am! You helped me do something I never-a thought I'd be able to do! You're the best thing that's ever happened to-a me recently! Nothing could replace everything you've-a done for me." she said, a quivering smile on her face.

I couldn't help it, as I bent down to give her a sort of embrace, a few tears escaped me.

"_Aww_, Gina. Thank you. I had no idea everything I've done meant that much to you." I said. Gina let out a content sigh, and I finally pulled back, wiping my face with my sleeve.

"So, what did you paint?" she asked. Now it was my turn to blush.

"Well... I painted someone that is starting to mean a lot to me, and whom no one could replace." I said, picking up my canvas and bringing it over to her. I flipped it around, and Gina's eyes went wide, her jaw dropping. Painted on the canvas before her, was _her_. My picture was of Gina pulling her passenger coaches on her rail line, the leaves falling from the trees around her, a lazy trail of smoke coming from her funnel, going into the blue sky above her. I spent extra time on her face, defining every beautiful detail. Her eyelashes, her eyes, her lips, and her smile. Her buffers and lamps had an elegant shine to them, and her wheels were bright and colorful. The line curved up and around, before ending on the side of the canvas.

I looked to Gina for her reaction, only to see that it was similar to mine, only she wasn't as good at keeping her emotions in. She had several tears going down her face, and she was biting her bottom lip, probably to keep herself from losing it completely. I set the painting in front of her, and put a hand on her.

"Hey, are you alright? The painting's not _that_ bad, is it? I tried to paint you just as I see you." I said. Gina's eyes snapped to mine, and a single sob escaped her.

"T-_That's_ how you see me?" she whispered in a shaky voice. I looked back towards the painting.

"Well... yeah. I see you as a beautiful, elegant engine, working on a beautiful line, pulling the pristine luxury passenger coaches proudly. A happy, strong, hard working engine, bright green and gold shimmering in the sunlight, leaves blowing around in your steam. That's what I saw today, as you went down your line. A genuinely happy engine, that has finally found her place." I said. Gina inhaled sharply, before letting a shaky breath out. She looked back to her own picture.

"And to think I made you _this_ piece of crap." she mumbled. I took her picture in my hands.

"There's nothing wrong with it, Gina. You put all of your effort and heart into this picture, and it's _beautiful_. The artist is their own worst critic. Where you see mistakes and imperfections, I see a wonderful painting, and what it symbolizes." I said. Gina sighed, her tears slowly clearing. I wiped the ones rolling down her cheek away gently with my sleeve, causing her to smile.

"Connor..." Gina started, looking at me with her moonlight twinkling eyes. She continued to gaze at me, and then looked away. "Never mind..." she whispered. I wanted to know what she had been going to say, but I let it go. I didn't want to ruin the moment. There were things I wanted to tell her myself, but the time just... wasn't right. Maybe it never would be.

I slowly stood, stretching again.

"It's late. I should get home and get some sleep. Will you be alright tonight?" I asked. Gina nodded.

"I'll be fine. Can... can you leave your painting? I... want to look at it more." she asked. I propped my painting of her against a post near her as she rolled back into her spot.

"I'll meet you here in the morning, alright?" I said, gathering my things. Gina smiled.

"Okay. Have a good sleep, Connor." she said.

"Sweet dreams, Gina. I lo..." I instantly caught myself, my eyes wide at what I had almost said. I quickly whipped my head in Gina's direction, only to see that her eyes were already closed, a smile on her face. "Look forward to seeing you in the morning." I corrected. When I looked back to Gina again, her smile was gone, her eyes still closed. I silently walked back to my car, the paint supplies in hand.

"What in the hell is wrong with me? I have to make sure I don't slip again. If I tell her at the wrong time... it could ruin everything."

* * *

So, Gina's first day didn't go exactly as planned, but thanks to Connor, she's safe, and she also got to try a dream of hers. God I wish I had the digital drawing skill to create the painting Connor made for her. I had a clear image of it in my head, and I still do. Just can't draw, so RIP me.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleep took a long time to embrace me that night. Thoughts of Gina filled my mind, and the painting I had done of her. Had I been _to_ forward with the painting? Perhaps it would have been best if I had not painted her, or at least, not in such _detail_. But it was difficult, for the reason that when I was sitting there, occasionally looking at her with such a detailed eye, I noticed all of the beautiful details of her face, some I never noticed before. Her cute dimples that would sometimes appear when she smiled, the smoothness of her eyelashes, and more. I had put all that into the painting, and now it was burned into my mind forever.

She seemed to like the painting immensely, if her reaction had been genuine, and not forced, trying to hide disgust, or anger. She had painted me, after all. Rather poorly, but it was the thought that counted.

I rolled over and looked at the painting she had made of me. It was sloppy, with the skill level of an elementary school child, but again, I knew she did her best, and that made me love it. And she could only get better, with practice.

I rolled onto my back, staring at the ceiling, forcing myself to think about something else. Like what would we do tomorrow, now that her line was closed for rail repair, and a safety inspection? Gina and I would still have our shunting duties in the morning, but what after that? I also wondered if they would fix Gina's shed, and maybe relocate it to the bottom of the line, so it would be easier for both of us to get to.

I closed my eyes, deciding to ask Sir Topham Hatt in the morning.

. . .

After I had done my morning routine the following morning, I drove straight over to the Depot to find Sir Topham Hatt, and ask him what the plan was. I found him in his office, and he invited me in upon my knocking.

"Good morning, Connor. What can I do for you this morning?" he asked.

"Well, I was just wondering what Gina and I would be doing after our shunting duties were finished, now that her line will be closed for a little while." I said. Sir Topham Hatt smiled.

"Ah, I see. Well, I had been thinking of having you both take some small freight loads to the Mainland. One's that aren't on the route of any of the usual freight trains. They still need to get to where they're going, after all. If you both do well at it, it might become part of your normal routine, but you must prove yourself first." he said. I nodded, a smile on my face. Oh, wouldn't Gina be excited to learn _that_!

"I think we'll both enjoy that, Sir. I was also going to ask one more thing. Gina's shed is... well, _old_, and in need of many repairs. I don't think she likes being so far up on the Summit, all by herself. It's cold, lonely, and in the winter, might prove difficult for her to get down before it's plowed in the morning. Is there a chance it could be rebuilt at the bottom of her line, closer to the mainline? I think she'd like that much better." I said. Sir Topham Hatt was silent for a few minutes.

"I haven't been up to the Summit myself for some time, but if her shed is in need of repair, I'll see to it that it gets done. As far as moving it, that would require a whole new shed to be built, which would cost money. I don't know, Connor. If we had some extra money, it would be possible, but with all of the new engine's purchased recently, as well as the new rolling stock for some of them, we just don't have the money right now. I'm sorry." he said. I was silent for a few minutes, before I got an idea.

"How much would it cost, roughly, to have a small, single shed built for her? With a door on the front of it, to house her from the elements at night? And with some interior lighting for her? Maybe a window?" I asked. Sir Topham Hatt scratched his head.

"Well, considering it would be a _small_ building, I would say not much, but with the lighting, door, and window, that would add some cost. I can't say for sure. Honestly, if we just had a little extra money, I'd be happy to do it. But as it is now, we don't have the extra money." he said. I nodded.

"Okay, I understand. You've got a business to run, and you probably know how to handle money better than I do. But, what if someone could give you the extra money needed? Or at least part of it?" I asked.

"Then I think Gina would be able to have her new shed. But, I have to ask... why do you care so much? Don't get me wrong, it's great that you do, but most drivers don't care about their engine's enough to worry about their housing." he said. I felt my face grow warm.

"I'm just... concerned for her. She's new to the Island, I just want her to be comfortable and happy, same as I would want anyone else to be." I said. Sir Topham Hatt nodded.

"I see. Well, I'll keep your words in mind. If you find someone who is willing to help out the financial situation, we can give her a new shed. As for now, you won't start shunting for a few hours yet, so I'll let you get back to your morning. I'll see you out on the line, Connor." he said, sitting back at his desk. I left his office, an idea bouncing around in my head. Theoretically, I had one way I could get the money for a new shed. Nothing illegal, like robbing a bank or anything, just a normal way. But... it would require me sacrificing something I loved _very_ much. The question was... would I be willing to lose it? For Gina?

I would have to do some thinking. I climbed back into my old Lincoln, and headed over to the food place for breakfast.

. . .

When I arrived, I saw Joshua sitting at a table, eating his breakfast. We both loved this place, and our jobs paid well enough to afford it daily. I walked to the stand, ordered my food, and then went to sit across from him.

"I heard what happened yesterday, with your new line. I'm glad no one was hurt, but they really should have repaired that whole line before using it. You can't just let something sit that long, and then expect it to just be fine." he said. I shrugged.

"What's happened has happened, now it's just up to the repair crews. In the mean time, Gina's stuck in a yard shed, and won't be pulling passengers for a little while. But on the bright side, Sir Topham Hatt told me that she might be taking a small freight to the mainland, so she'll probably be excited about that." I replied, taking a bite of my food. Joshua leaned closer, a smile on his face.

"So... I saw you two in the yard last night. I couldn't tell what you two were doing, but I saw what looked like giant picture frames or something. What was that about?" he asked. I blushed a little.

"Gina had mentioned that she'd always wanted to paint, but because she wasn't a human, she didn't think she could. You have to remember that just because they're bound to their rails, it doesn't mean the engine's don't have dreams, or wish they could go off and do things on their own. Her and I had a long talk about that at lunch yesterday, since you weren't there. I'd like to include her in our lunches, if we both have lunch at the same time. Include her in both of our lives. I think it would make her feel better." I said. Joshua leaned back in his chair.

"You know, I never really thought about that. Henry's never mentioned anything he'd always wanted to do, but then again, I've never asked. I can't imagine what all of the engine's wish they could do. So, you were painting with Gina last night?" he asked. I nodded.

"Both of us were. I had her try an idea, of holding the brush in her mouth, using her lips and body to move and angle the brush. It worked alright, I guess. The painting wasn't _great_, but for a first timer, especially with no hands, it was pretty good. She absolutely _adored_ mine, and said she wished hers could be on the same scale." I said, hoping Joshua wouldn't ask what we painted.

"So, what did you paint? And what did she paint?" he asked. _Of course._ I ran a hand through my hair, trying to figure out a way to word it that wouldn't sound... well, you know.

"Uh... well, I told her to paint something that was special to her. And uh... well... she painted... me." I said quietly. Joshua spit out his food, sending it flying across the table and onto the ground, thankfully missing me.

"Are you _serious_?!" he asked, wiping his mouth. I nodded.

"Yes. Of course... what I painted made things more awkward." I replied. Joshua raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess... you painted _her_?" he asked.

"Well, _yes_, but it was not just _that_. I painted a whole portrait scene with her in it. It was a piece of the line we had been on yesterday, before the track snapped. It was of her pulling her two coaches underneath the trees, leaves blowing above and around her in her swirling steam. Blue sky above her, the rails shining underneath her. I spent an ungodly amount of time on her face, painting in every single detail that I could to accentuate her beauty. She... got a bit _emotional_ when she saw it." I said. Joshua folded his hands, a smile on his face.

"You two are so _perfect_ for each other, it's almost hard to believe. I mean, she clearly likes you a lot, if she thought you were special enough to her to paint. She's told you so much, about her deepest desires and wishes, and confided a lot in you. I've never talked about anything so deep with Henry, and I've known him for years. You two really have something special going, especially for knowing each other for only a few days." he said. I sighed.

"I can't deny that. Her and I have talked so much, we've really learned a lot about each other. Part of me still wants to tell her how I really feel about her, but... another part of me doesn't want to say anything. What if I tell her, and she thinks it's weird, or creepy? She might not want to be friends with me anymore, and I don't want to lose her." I said.

"I think that even if she didn't feel the same way, she'd still be friends with you. As much as you two get along, I don't think she'd let some un-returned feelings break your relationship. And if you _don't_ tell her, you'll never know. Sometimes you just have to take a risk, Connor. You can't know until you try." he said, standing. "Well, I've got to get to the Depot. Maybe I'll see you at lunch?" he said, before walking in the direction of the Depot Station, leaving me to mull over his words.

I had never been much of a risk taker, but... he was right. If I never told Gina, I'd never know what her response would be. Now it was just a matter of was I ready for the worst case scenario? Was I ready for her to turn me down, and possibly have our relationship destroyed if she didn't feel the same?

. . .

I pulled into the Depot parking lot, and went to get Gina. When I found her, she was still sleeping peacefully in her temporary shed, my painting of her still where I had left it previously. I quietly walked over and put a hand on Gina's bumper.

"Time to wake up, Gina. We've got work to do." I said gently. Her eyes slowly opened, and once they saw me, opened a little more. A small yawn escaped her, which was adorable because she was clearly trying to contain it. While she fully woke, I went into her cab to get her warmed up. Soon enough, she was steaming and ready to go.

"Uugh... I'm sooo _tired_." Gina complained as she lazily chuffed over to the Depot platform. I stepped onto it to fetch the work manifest.

"It's my fault. Probably shouldn't have kept you up so late painting. Sorry about that." I said, walking back to her with my clipboard. She smiled a little.

"But I _enjoyed_ a-painting with you. I enjoy staying up after work with-a you, it lets me relax and have something to look-a forward to after the day is done." she said. I smirked.

"I'm sure. But, we can't let anything keep you from doing your best with your jobs. Speaking of which, I've got something to tell you that you might like. Since your line will be closed for a while, Sir Topham Hatt has told me that you might be taking some small freight loads to the mainland." I said. Gina looked marginally more awake at the news.

"The Mainland?! _Really_?!" she exclaimed, before blushing, and clearing her throat. "I mean... really? How... _exciting_." she said in a much more refined volume. I nearly burst out laughing.

"God Gina, sometimes you try _way_ to hard to be prim and proper. You don't always have to be so uptight about yourself. Just let loose, and be yourself." I said, climbing back into her cab. She chuffed away towards the yard for her shunting duties.

. . .

Shunting went well, as expected. A few consists to be built, but easy enough. After checking in, Sir Topham Hatt did indeed have a small freight for Gina to take, but it didn't leave for a couple hours yet, so Gina and I went to have lunch first. I parked her in the siding, and got my food. I walked back over to her, and sat on a box next to the track so we could talk.

"So, you excited to go to the Mainland?" I asked, as if I didn't already know. A smile broke out across Gina's face.

"Si, I can't-a wait! I haven't been able to have a long run in a while." she said. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"It's been a very long time since I've been to the Mainland. I've never gone by rail, only by car. It's a long drive. Much faster by rail." I said. After a few minutes, I looked up at the sound of Joshua's voice.

"Hey you two! How long have you been here?" he asked, walking over with a plate of his own food. I shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe ten minutes. Gina and I were just talking about our trip to the Mainland later. We're both excited to see what it will be like. You and Henry go all the time, so it probably doesn't excite you as much anymore." I said.

"Oh sure it does! There's so much gorgeous scenery over there, it's unbelievable! Vast flowing fields, rivers, vintage buildings, hills... it's amazing. The perfect place to take someone on a _date_, or a romantic drive..." he said. I glared at him, and he stopped talking. But Gina had already heard him.

"Ooh, that sounds-a lovely! I _love_ romantic places! Even though I don't-a have anyone to be romantic with, it's-a enjoyable all the same." she said. I sighed, picking at my food. Joshua, clearly knowing what he had done, decided to change the subject.

"Hey, did you know there's supposed to be some race car coming over today? Something to do with a big continental race or something. A lot of people are talking about it, because Sodor never has any motor car races. Or locomotive races, for that matter. Unless you count Connor and Caitlin, or Gordon and Spencer. They always race each other. I look forward to seeing what the car looks like. I bet it's cool!" he said. I perked up at that news, since I was a bit of a car guy.

"A race car? What kind? Road, rally, off-road, track, or something else?" I asked. Joshua just chuckled.

"I don't know man, I just heard it was a race car. Although considering it's going through several hundred miles, I'd bet on rally. Can't all be on asphalt if it's going that far." he said. I zoned out for a few minutes, wondering what the car would be. It was always amazing to see a race car in person. The precise amount of engineering and power that went into them was something else. After a few minutes, I realized that Joshua and Gina were conversing, hopefully not about me. I stood, clearing my throat.

"Well, I think our break is just about over. Gina, we need to head over and get you refueled so you'll have plenty of coal and water to get to the Mainland. We want this first job to go well, and then Sir Topham Hatt might give you more like it!" I said. Her face brightened at the possibility.

"Tell me how it goes later! I want to hear what you think of the Mainland!" Joshua called as I climbed into Gina's cab.

"Will do!" I replied as Gina pulled out onto the mainline track, heading towards the fueling station.

. . .

After Gina was refueled, we went over to Knapford Station, where her miscellaneous freight consist was waiting. Gina slowed slightly when she saw it. While small, it still looked like a lot for an engine her size to pull, especially over such a distance.

"That-a looks like a lot, Connor. I... I don't-a know if I can pull that." Gina whispered to me as she approached. I patted her side.

"I think you can. Just give it your best. I'll be here to help manage your pressures and keep you running properly." I encouraged. Gina turned around, and slowly reversed up to the consist, allowing me to step out to hook her up. Instead of using the chain attached to Gina's rear hook, I linked the heavy duty chain on the hook of the first freight car to Gina, so the coupling would be stronger.

"You're hooked up, and are fully fueled! You're ready to go!" I called, climbing back into her cab. I shoveled a few loads of coal into her firebox to get her to optimum pulling power, and keep her there.

"Here goes-a nothing." I heard her say. She blew her whistle to announce her departure, and then started forwards, her wheel rods groaning as the turned her four large drivers. Her wheels slipped for a moment, sparks flying from them, before they caught again.

"Nnnngh! It's-a _heavy_!" Gina growled. I patted her side.

"Come on, Gina! I believe in you! Little engine's can do big things!" I said. At my words, Gina gave it her all, the the freight train started moving forwards, wheels turning at a steady pace. "There you go!" I exclaimed.

Once moving, Gina got the freight up to speed reasonably quickly. Getting it moving from a dead stop was the big challenge. She chugged out of Knapford Station, heading towards Vicarstown to cross onto the Mainland. I kept a close eye on her gauges, and she was doing well. I kept her fire hot, and her temperature cool while she kept her throttle up. I poked my head out of her cab, looking behind her at the short row of freight cars. All were trailing along smoothly and quietly.

"Everything is well! Excellent job Gina! I think you might get more responsibilities if you do this well!" I said.

"I hope so. Sitting in a shed with nothing to do is-a boring!" she replied as we approached Vicarstown station. She blew her whistle to alert the people standing on the platform of the approaching train, and chuffed through the station. I don't know about her, but I noticed multiple people that looked a little impressed that an engine as small as Gina was able to pull the consist. But not me. I had faith in her.

The drawbridge to the Mainland was down, so we crossed without hesitation, the grade smoothing out so Gina could maintain a steady speed. We were both silent as we took in the new sights. The moment she crossed the bridge, everything was new to the both of us.

"You participated in the Great Railway Show here, didn't you?" I asked after a while.

"Si. But I only saw the yard where it was held. After that, we all took a ship back-a home." she said. I nodded.

"Maybe we'll pass through the yard, and you'll see something familiar. The manifest says that we're to drop these cars off at Bridlington Goods Yard. That might have been where the show was held. According to this, it's a pretty massive yard. All you have to do when we arrive is stop on the proper track, and then we leave these freight cars there, coming back home empty. Then we can enjoy the scenery a little more." I said. Gina seemed to agree.

We passed over a large stone bridge that crossed a gleaming blue river, surrounded by grassy green hills and fields. Joshua hadn't been kidding when he said the scenery was beautiful. And as much as I wanted to deny it, he was also right about it making for a romantic drive.

If only.

After another half hour of chuffing along steadily, the two main tracks began to split into multiple tracks, and then began to grow into a large, multi-level yard and crossing station. Several engine's were milling about, pulling or pushing dozens of freight cars. Gina slowed as she went under a massive gantry of signals, and I could only assume hers was green. She knew what to look for.

"You're supposed to put these cars on Side Track 23-B. Stop here, and I'll inform the switch-man." I said as Gina rolled to a stop, her wheels slipping slightly as she forced the heavy freight to come to a stop. I radioed the switch tower of our consist, and where it was heading, and the track points were aligned properly. When Gina's signal switched to green, she slowly crept forward, her wheels and the multiple wheels of the freight cars clacking over the numerous switch points. I kept my gaze on the rear of the consist, and when it was all on the same track, clearing all of the switches, I told Gina to stop. Once she had, I hopped out and set the brake on several of the freight cars, before unhooking her from the front. She released a cloud of steam, probably her way of relaxing.

"Well, we're here! Well done Gina. Now we can refuel, turn around, and head back to Sodor. It will probably be evening by the time we get back. Sir Topham Hatt told me you would have no other duties today, so feel free to take your time so we can both admire the scenery on the way back." I said, climbing back into her cab. She puffed over to the fuel station, and I set to work on filling her water tank and bunker.

"So, does this look like the yard where you participated in the show?" I asked, looking around. Gina's eyes followed mine, wandering around the yard.

"Si, it does. It didn't look-a so big last time, but now that-a all the decorations are gone, it-a looks intimidating." she said. I patted her bumper.

"You'll get used to it. You've gotten used to Sodor pretty fast." I said. Gina looked at me, a gentle smile on her face.

"Well, I had some help..." she said quietly. Her and I just gazed at each other for the longest time, no sound except pouring water and the yard sounds. Just as it seemed like our faces were getting closer together, water started pouring out over her tank, forcing my attention away from the beautiful Italian.

"Oh, shoot!" I said, quickly shutting off the water. Gina giggled at my flustering.

"Relax Connor, it's-a only water." she said. I put the hose away, and sealed her tank. Coal had already been loaded, so she was ready to go. And unfortunately, the moment that had started to happen before was gone. Sighing, I climbed back into her cab.

"Well, we best get you turned around so we can head back. There's a small turn-table next to that electrical tower over there." I said. Gina looked to where I was pointing, and suddenly her eyes widened.

"I have-a been here before! I remember now! The big engine from America a-crashed into that electrical tower!" she exclaimed. I looked over at the tall tower holding up several power lines. It looked undamaged, so they must have replaced it if what Gina said was accurate.

"Why did he run into it? Going to fast?" I asked. Gina thought back to that day.

"I think he was being held back by two others. He was a big-a bully, and deserved what he got! He derailed one of my cars in the shunting contest! I might have had a chance at winning if-a not for him!" she snapped huffily. I shook my head.

"Thankfully, not every American is like that. I've met several nice ones in my day. I'm American myself, you know. So that just proves my point. I'm not a bully. At least, I don't _think_ I am." I said. Gina smiled at me gratefully.

"You are the exact opposite of a bully. You are kind, caring, loving, friendly, and love making others happy. Bully's take pride in making others miserable." she said. I sighed as she came to a stop on the turn-table. It began to rotate around slowly.

"Well thank you Gina, I'm glad to be a nice person. I can't really see why anyone would find bringing others down fun." I said. Once she was facing the proper direction, Gina puffed off of the turn-table, and began to head towards the end of the yard. It had gotten slightly less busy, so she was able to navigate back onto the mainline with no trouble. Soon enough, we were cruising down the line, enjoying the scenery. Occasionally there would be a siding, and Gina would stop to take in the sights.

"It's-a beautiful..." she said breathlessly. I gently patted her side as we gazed out into a vast green field, the tall grass rippling in the gentle breeze. I had gotten out to get a better view, and was standing next to Gina.

"Green is a beautiful color. It can mean a lot of things. Life, nature, money, nutrition, and _even_ a pretty paint-job on a tank engine." I said. The amount of steam underneath Gina increased, but that was the only response I got to that little comment. Finally, I got back into her cab, and we started up again.

Just as we crossed a bridge, there was a small road crossing on the other side. I looked down the road and saw a fast approaching yellow sports car, heading directly towards the crossing. It had two white stripes down the top, a tire on the roof, and it _certainly_ didn't look like it was slowing down.

"Gina..." I started, keeping an eye on the car. When it was only about one hundred feet away from the crossing, Gina was about fifty away. I quickly ripped her emergency brake just as she finished blowing her whistle. Her wheels locked up, sparks flying as she came to a stop just as the yellow car crossed the road, missing her front buffers by mere inches. It slid sideways onto the other side, before turning to face us, revealing that it had a face.

"_Crikey_ mate, watch where you're going, will ya!?" the car said. Now that I had a better look at it, it looked a lot like a race car, rally specifically. Perhaps this was the car that was coming to Sodor? Regardless, it clearly didn't like following the rules of the road, and Gina decided to speak up.

"Well _you_ should-a have been watching the a-signal! We have-a the right-a of way, and you were supposed to-a _stop_!" she shouted. I poked my head out of her window.

"She's right you know!" I added. The car scoffed.

"Ah, rules are for all of you normies. I don't need any rules slowing me down! I live free and easy, so others just have to make way for me!" is said, spinning its tires for a moment, throwing gravel everywhere. Gina squinted as rocks and dust was pelted against her side noisily.

"Hey! Watch-a where you're a-throwing stuff!" she snapped. The car laughed.

"Oh _relax_, baby! You're fine! Besides, if you had hit your brakes a little earlier, you wouldn't have been in the way anyway! But as it is, you could do with a makeover anyway, with all that dusty paint you have! When was the last time you had a wash-down, Spaghetti girl?" the car asked. Gina's boiler pressure went sky-high, nearly going off the end of her gauge. I could feel her shaking as a large amount of steam escaped from underneath her. I had had enough, and finally got out to confront the car.

"Gina is the most _beautiful_ engine on this entire Island, if not the _world_! Her green paint is perfect highlight to her, and she did nothing _wrong_! _You_ are in the wrong, with your talk of no rules! She's a _perfect_ engine, who knows the rules of the rails! Someday you're going to have an accident, and no one is going to feel sorry for you! Get out of here before I call the Police!" I shouted. The car merely rolled his eyes, before driving off, a cloud of dust trailing behind. I turned back to Gina, who looked somewhat shocked, with a tinge of red to her face. Her steam had gone down, but she was covered in dust now. I ran a hand along her side, noticing the streak my fingers made.

"We're going to have to get you washed now. Can't have you being this dirty, now can we? Idiotic car." I said, climbing back into her cab. Gina started to say something, but then she stopped herself, instead moving forwards towards Sodor.

. . .

When we got back, I took Gina to the cleaning station, where she was lathered end to end in wet soapy water, and scrubbed to perfection. Bubbles covered her, and her face was wet with water as well, adding a small shine to her expression. She looked quite pleased to be clean again. I waited nearby while she was rinsed off, staring at the ground.

That was close. _Too_ close. If I hadn't stopped her in time, Gina would have been struck by that car, and it was carrying enough momentum that Gina might have been knocked off the track completely. She was small and light, and with no load, it wouldn't have taken much.

"I'm-a finished." she said, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up to see her completely spotless, sparkling in the light of the setting sun. She was _beautiful_...

"Right. Good then. You look good, I mean. Uh... lets get you back to your temporary shed for the night." I said, walking to her cab.

"Connor... _wait_." she called. I stopped, and walked back to her front. "Can we... go and sit in a field for a little while? Maybe watch the sun set, or look at the stars? I'm... a little _riled_ up after what happened. I don't-a think I'll sleep well until I can relax a little. Just for a little while, then I'll go to my shed. Please?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I guess. It would be hard to sleep after that. Sure, we can go watch the sky for a while. Should be quite relaxing." I agreed. I got in, and Gina set off for the nearest open country field.

. . .

We finally arrived in the large empty field. There was a section of track that cut right through it, and it was rarely used, so we were fine to stop on it, especially so late at night. The sun was barely visible, the very top of it just vanishing over the horizon. The sky was lit up fiery orange, the clouds glowing in its wake. Gina came to a stop, and I stepped out, sitting on the ground next to her.

"It doesn't get much more relaxing than this. Beautiful sky, peace and quiet, the gentle sound of the breeze finding its way through the tall grass." I trailed off, looking at the horizon, my mind blanking out. Gina and I were both quiet for a very long time, before I turned to look at her.

"Tell me more about Italy, Gina. What did you do there? Did you pull freight, passengers, something else? Must have been a lot different from here." I said. Gina let out a slow breath, her eyes not leaving the orange sky.

"I helped with the archaeological digging, mostly. Pull sand and dirt away, as well as artifacts and equipment. It was dirty work, but I loved it. It was always amazing to see the beautiful things they would discover. But it was also a shame to see all of the nature that had claimed the land be dug up." she said quietly. I patted her side.

"I know what you mean. Sodor has a lot of nature to offer, it always has. But the railway is slowly expanding, taking up more and more space. I know there will always be nature here, and it will always be beautiful, but I also know that it's open space, and might someday be used." I said.

"People just don't admire _natural_ beauty anymore..." Gina said softly, her eyes finding mine. I blushed lightly.

"_I do_..." I whispered. Gina looked down at the ground, before looking back at me.

"T-Thank you for a-standing up for me earlier. With the car, I mean." she said. I shrugged.

"You're welcome. I am not going to sit idly by while some stupid car insults my friend." I said. Gina smiled slightly.

"Well, there's just one-a thing I want to know," she paused for a moment, before looking directly at me, as if to see my reaction. "Did you-a really mean what you said to him about a-me?" she asked. I nodded.

"Of course I did. You know what you're doing, and you follow the rules. That near accident would not have been your fault." I said. Gina rolled her eyes.

"Not-a _that_. Do you _really_ think I'm the most beautiful engine in the world?" she asked quietly, a slight blush on her face. However, that blush wasn't half as intense as mine was. I scratched my head, and decided to man up. I looked at her, a shy smile on my face.

"Well... _yes_, Gina. I do. I... when I first saw you that day in the yard, with all of the other new engine's... I couldn't stop _staring_ at you. You chuffed past me while I was doing so, I don't know if you even noticed me then. I was with Joshua in the yard, trying to decide what engine I would have liked to be with. But when I saw you... I knew you were the one I wanted to work with. I'd never seen such a beautiful engine before. I mean, my god, have you _seen_ yourself?!" I exclaimed, making Gina roll back slightly at my outburst.

"I... I see." she said, before she went quiet for a few minutes. Then, she looked back to me. "You want to know a-something else about my life in Italy?" she asked. I wasn't exactly sure what that had to do with what I just said, but what could it hurt?

"What?" I asked. She bit her lip for a moment.

"Well... I never had a... a _relationship_ there. At least... not a _successful_ one. I dated a-once, but... he didn't seem to really care about me. So... I never tried again. I just-a focused on my work, and made friends, of which I miss all of them. A girl can a-tell when someone likes them, Connor. As in, _really_ likes them. I... I did see you that-a first day, looking at me, but I thought nothing of it, because I figured it was just a shock reaction. But... then when you talked with me, and we became friends, and then co-workers... I still didn't think much about it." she stopped for a moment.

"But that first night... when you _stayed_-a with me so I could sleep, and then when I caught you in the middle of the night trying to fix my shed... I realized that-a you actually _cared_ about _me_, not just my looks. I've been told several dozen times a-that I'm beautiful, and usually it's just a compliment. But... coming from _you_... it seemed-a to be more than that. When you said it to that car, it was your a-one hundred percent true belief. You really _do_ believe that I'm the most beautiful engine in the world, and you meant it as _much_ more than a compliment." she said, looking down at the ground.

"I do believe that you are the most beautiful engine, Gina. I've lived around them my whole life, and I've never had one catch my attention like you did. I meant what I said as truth." I said, resting a hand on Gina's bumper. She blushed heavily, looking away from me.

"W-Well... I-I think you're a very... very _compassionate_ man, Connor. One full of kindness a-and love. And you're... very handsome..." she trailed off, looking back to me. "I don't-a think my life would be the same if you walked out of it now..." she added. Ever so slowly, her and I inched closer, our eyes never leaving each others. I could feel Gina's breath on my face as she closed her eyes. As the sun lowered in the sky, our lips met in a gentle embrace. Warmth shot through my body upon the gentle contact, and I closed my eyes as well.

Was this _really_ happening? Were Gina and I really... really _kissing_? Admitting our feelings towards each other? Had it _finally_ happened?

Gina and I parted, if only for a moment, and as we gazed at each other in the warm light of the orange sky, I knew.

It had.

The moment seemed perfect. Absolutely nothing could disturb us.

Gina and I closed the gap again, our lips gently brushing against each other in a tender embrace. It wasn't rough, nor was it deep. But the feeling of my lips gently caressing hers was a feeling like no other. Her lips were just as soft as they looked, and just as gentle.

We parted again, and I caressed Gina's face as we looked into each other's eyes.

"I've _dreamed_ of this moment..." I whispered.

"Of a-kissing someone?" Gina asked. I shook my head slowly.

"No... of kissing _you_. The first moment I saw you Gina... I fell in love. Something inside me just told me... that you were_ the one_. That's why I talked to you that day, and why I wanted to be your driver so bad. My feelings were too great to ignore, and I knew if I did, I'd regret it for the rest of my life. I've thought of what would be the perfect time to tell you, but I always feared if the time was wrong, it could break our relationship apart for good, and that would kill me. I have never in my life felt this way towards anyone, and I doubt I will again. Gina..." I paused to take a breath.

"I _love_ you." I whispered. Gina's lip quivered as she smiled, her eyes glistening with tears in the fading sunlight. I kissed her again, before I sat on her bumper, and leaned against her. She closed her eyes, a few tears running down her cheeks.

"I... I don't-a know what to say. I never thought that... that this moment would come." she whispered in a shaking voice. "I never thought I would find the one that would be able to tell me that they a-loved me... but here you are..." she said, looking at me with a quivering smile. I stroked the side of her smoke-box, smiling gently at her.

"I am, and I do. I would never lie to you Gina. I love you, and I will stay by your side... even if you don't feel the same." I said. Gina sniffled, before she closed her eyes again, squeezing more tears out.

"I _do_, Connor. I do. I... over the days we've known each other... my feelings grew. The way you care about me, and try to make me happy. W-When I saw that painting you made of me... and I realized that's how you _saw_ me... I fell for you. You helped me adjust to my new home, you helped me achieve my dream, and you helped me against a bully. I want to help you... achieve _your_ fantasy. Anything." she whispered. I sighed.

"I have no fantasy, Gina. I only have a dream. A dream to spend the rest of my days with the one that I love, and share my life with her." I said, laying on her bumper. Gina sighed blissfully.

"Consider it done. I won't-a go anywhere you aren't. As I said, if you left my life now... well... I don't-a want to think about it." she said, kissing me gently. We leaned against each other for who knows how long, our eyes closed so we could just focus on the feeling of being together.

Little did I know, but at that point, Joshua was walking home on a nearby road, and saw the two of us. He stopped for a moment, smiling.

"I _knew_ you'd get her. Way to go Connor." he said to himself as he continued on his way.

After a while, I hesitantly pulled myself away from Gina, and sighed.

"It's getting late. We better get you back to your shed. Don't want to get into trouble, do we?" I said, climbing back into her cab.

"No, I guess not." she said as she continued down her track towards her temporary shed.

. . .

When we got back, Gina was tucked safely inside her shed, and I was standing in front of her.

"Good night, Gina. I'll see you tomorrow." I said, stroking her bumper. She pouted a little.

"Oh the things we could do if there wasn't a curfew..." she said. I raised my eyebrows at her comment.

"_Uhhhhalright then_! See you tomorrow." I said, pecking her cheek. She smiled as I did so, and then I gently closed her shed doors so she could stay warm. As I walked back to my car, I thought about a few things, mainly the situation with her line again. Now more than ever, I wanted Gina to be happy. And for that, I was willing to make a sacrifice. I pulled out my cellphone as I approached my car, my hand running along the long metal hood of the Lincoln as the phone was picked up.

"Hey, it's Connor. Is your offer still standing?"

* * *

Well, Connor accidentally blurted his feelings in a fit of anger, and Gina responded well! They've only known each other for a short time, but they are closer than ever now...

I think Gina was being a little clever with her request to go and relax in the fields... I think she took Connor out there to make him confess... smart, isn't she?


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I walked to work, my mind heavy with what I had done the previous night. But, it would be worth it if Gina could have a new shed, closer to the mainline. When I arrived at the Depot, Joshua was waiting for me. He ran over to me when he saw me. From the grin on his face, I had a funny feeling he knew exactly what happened between Gina and I last night. But that wasn't what he brought up right away.

"Dude, what took you? You're usually here before I am." he said. I sighed.

"Yeah, that might not be the case anymore. At least for a little while." I said, letting out a yawn. That got Joshua to switch gears.

"So... anything interesting happen between you and Gina last night? Anything... _relationship changing_?" he asked. I let out a defeated sigh.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I asked. He grinned.

"I saw the two of you in the field last night. I was walking home on the road nearby. The two of you sitting there, leaning against each other as you stared at the stars. It was a perfect picture. I'm really happy for the two of you." he said, patting my shoulder. I smiled.

"Thanks man, than means a lot. What about you and Lilly? Anything happen?" I asked. Joshua looked a little nervous.

"No, but now I've got _Molly_ after me. She's nicer than Lilly, but she can be a little menacing on occasion, although I don't think she means to. She's just kind of a take charge girl. I might give it a shot with her." he said, a blush on his face. I smiled.

"I'm sure you two will be fine. Just put all of the effort into getting Gina and I together into the relationship with her. I've... I've really got to thank you, Josh. If you hadn't all but _forced_ me to talk to Gina that first day... her and I may never have talked at all. I may not have gotten paired with her. So, thank you, for pushing me to her." I said. Joshua smiled.

"You're welcome. Once you said you liked her so much, and I got a good image of her based on how she first talked to you, I had a feeling the two of you would be good for each other. Now that you're in a relationship, you two should go out on a date." he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"A date? Like, an _actual_ date? Dressing up, and all that?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah! Spend a special time together after work tonight, dress up, plan something fun, or romantic. It'll be good for the relationship." he said. I did find the idea of a date good.

"Alright, I'll bring it up to her. Right now I have to go and speak with Sir Topham Hatt. Meet Gina and I for lunch, if you can. Maybe you can offer some suggestions for our date." I said, walking towards Sir Topham Hatt's office.

I knocked on the door, and entered upon being invited in. When he saw it was me, he smiled, and gestured for me to sit.

"So what's on your mind today, Connor? Work with Gina going well now that you've been with her for a few days?" he asked. I nodded, blushing lightly.

"Well... yes, I suppose you could say that. Her and I... we get along very well, and have gotten very close. _Very_ close, if you know what I mean." I said. Sir Topham Hatt looked a little surprised.

"You mean... you and her... _already_?!" he asked. I nodded, smiling.

"Last night, she _claimed_ she wanted to go out to the fields to relax. I think it was actually a ploy to have us confess to each other. Gina's quite a clever engine, I find. The straw that broke the camel's back was yesterday, some yellow car nearly crashed into her, then yelled at her like it was her fault. I yelled at him, and may have implied my feelings towards Gina while doing so. She brought them up while we were in the field last night, and it lead to... us spilling our feelings. But I'm glad it happened. From the first moment I saw her, I wanted nothing more than to be with her. I was ecstatic when I was assigned to her." I said. Sir Topham Hatt nodded.

"I paired you with her because you're personality's were quite similar, and you both had a good work ethic. I'm glad it worked out for you. What else was there?" he asked. I folded my hands, remembering why I was there.

"Oh, right. I've gotten a good amount of money to put towards a new shed for Gina, if it's enough." I said, pulling out a check. Sir Topham Hatt's eyes widened when he saw it.

"H-How on Earth did you get so much money so quickly?! That will more than cover the shed. We would only need about three fourths of that, honestly, so you can keep some of it. We could have it built today, actually. You said she wanted it at the bottom of her line?" he asked. I nodded.

"It would work out better for her. She wouldn't have to worry about getting down it in the winter before it was plowed, and it would keep her closer to the mainline, which I think she'd like. She felt a little lonely at the top all by herself." I said.

"I see. Well, I'll have a crew start on it right away. It should be finished today. It can be a bolt together shed, walls and parts already made. Done by this evening, most likely." he said.

"I can't wait to tell her. Thank you Sir." I said, walking out of his office. With nothing else to do, I grabbed the work schedule for the day, and headed out to Gina so we could go and get breakfast. She was already awake, and the way her face lit up when she saw me... I'll never forget it. When I got to her, she was smiling immensely.

"Good a-morning, Connor! Did you sleep well?" she asked. I nodded.

"I did. We were up so late, I just crashed as soon as I got home. But my dreams were pleasant, and may or may not have been about you." I said, smirking. Gina blushed.

"Likewise." she replied, before lowering her eyes as she looked at me. "I don't _suppose_... a start of the day kiss is to much to ask for... is it?" she asked, a sly grin on her face.

"For you, anything." I said, meeting her lips with mine. I can safely say that one kiss between us fully woke up both of us, and increased our moods greatly. As I climbed into her cab and lit her fire, Gina finally remembered that I was later than usual.

"How come it-a took you so long to arrive? Usually you're much earlier. I was-a getting worried." she said. I sighed.

"Well... I was taking care of something. Perhaps I can tell you about it later tonight... on our date." I said. Gina looked confused, which of course was understandable because I had said nothing about a date before that.

"Date? Are we going on a date?!" she asked, looking more and more excited. I nodded, meeting her smile with my own.

"If you'd like. It's what people do when they're in a relationship, isn't it? I was thinking maybe we could do something fun, or something romantic. What would you like to do?" I asked.

"I don't-a know. Give me some time to think about it. Maybe we can-a figure it out at lunch." she said, letting one small yawn escape her.

"Alright. Joshua was the one who actually suggested the date, and if you want, we could let him give us a few ideas. I just finished thanking him for pushing me to talk to you that first day you were here. You know, if he hadn't... I might never have talked to you." I said. Gina's eyes widened.

"Am I that-a intimidating?" she asked, looking a little hurt. I quickly raised my hands.

"No _no_! Of course you're not! It's just... I've never had an easy time talking to a pretty girl. Especially one that I... that I felt so _strongly_ about. I was nervous. I wanted nothing more than to talk to you, but I was so nervous, I wasn't going to try, at least not right away. But thanks to Joshua, I did, and look at where we are now..." I said, leaning against her bumper. Gina let out a content sigh.

"You were-a the first one to talk to me since I had arrived. Aside from that... I could tell you were-a nervous, and... it was kind of cute. Especially with the way you got all flustered when Joshua tried to make-a things up that you and I had in common. That's-a when I realized that you had a little crush on me." she said, blushing lightly. I chuckled.

"That was no '_little _crush'. When I first saw you, I vividly remember telling Joshua that I had never seen such a beautiful engine, or face, in all my life. He actually had to snap be back to reality, because once I stopped looking at you, I couldn't stop. It was... not one of my greater moments." I said. Gina giggled lightly.

"Aww... see, that's-a what I mean! You're such a sweet man! You never stop telling me I'm beautiful, but... you never tell me what it is-a about me that you like best. What is it that _really_ makes me beautiful to you?" she asked. Oh boy, here we go. I felt a blush creeping its way onto my face as I really took the time to analyze Gina's face.

"Two things, easily. Your eyes were the main thing. You have such large, beautiful eyes. You're eyelashes are so full, lush, and long, they're gorgeous. A-And... your lips. The first time I saw you, when I saw your lips... my god I wanted nothing more than to be kissed by them. Your lips are perfect. Soft, supple, petite, and perfect. You're entire _face_ is perfect, Gina. So perfect, that it drives me wild. I also love your tall funnel. I don't know why, but you just wouldn't look the same without it. And your brass lamps add so much to your beauty. To me, it looks like you are wearing two fine golden earrings, and they highlight you perfectly. And the first time I saw you blush... I realized that you held the rare ability to be both _ungodly_ beautiful, and adorable at the same time. I have seen no other as beautiful as you Gina, engine, human, or some third thing. That's why I said you were the most beautiful engine on the planet. Because to me... you are _perfect_." I said.

Judging by Gina's wide eyes, I think she was just expecting me to say one thing, and be done with it. I had been standing directly in front of her, so I could really study her face, so she was at optimal position to pull me into a kiss, which she did. She held me with her lips, much more passionately than she had previously. After a few seconds of the kiss, she shuddered as I nibbled on her bottom lip, let out a quiet moan into the kiss. We parted slowly, her eyes full of lust, mine full of surprise.

"That-a was the most romantic thing _anyone_ has-a ever said to me. I've... I've asked others who said they found me beautiful why they thought that... but none could ever answer. But... you... you really know _me_. You've actually taken the time to look at me, and take in everything about me, and put it into words. I... I love you, Connor." she said as I kissed her again.

"And I love you, my perfect Italian." I said, leaning against her.

Eventually, her firebox was warmed up, and Gina and I pulled out to head to breakfast. It was a quiet morning, the sun slowly rising into the sky as time went on. There wasn't much traffic on the line yet, so our trip was uninterrupted. Gina pulled into the siding slowly, a gentle cloud of steam escaping her as she came to a stop. I stepped out, and quickly went to order my food. I went back to Gina when I was done, and sat down on the track in front of her.

"Don't-a you ever get tired of eating the same-a thing every morning?" she asked, noticing that I had ordered my standard eggs, bacon, hash-browns, and toast for breakfast. I shrugged.

"Not really. It's good, and filling. You run off of the same coal and water every day. Does it ever feel any different?" I replied. Gina thought.

"Well, we can certainly tell the difference between good and bad coal, and good and bad water. Not right away though, but it will eventually make us sick." she said. I shivered at the thought of being sick.

"Ugh, I _hate_ being sick. I didn't know you could get sick too. I'll do my best to give you good fuel." I said. Gina smiled.

"Merci. I know you'd never intentionally give me anything bad." she said. After a few more minutes, Joshua found us.

"Good morning, you two." he said, winking at us. I quietly sighed, while Gina didn't seem to take any particular notice of his tone of voice. He sat next to me.

"So did you ask her yet?" he asked. I felt heat slowly rising to my face.

"Yes, I asked her." I replied.

"Ask me what?" Gina asked.

"About going on a date. It was originally Joshua's idea." I said.

"Oh. Yes, he did ask me. But we haven't-a decided on what to do yet." Gina told him. Joshua thought for a few minutes.

"I always liked the beach. It's beautiful at sunset, and it's very relaxing. The gentle sound of the waves hitting the shore, the seagulls overhead. I've been taken there by a few girls before. Dates I've had there _usually_ led to us having se..."

"_Alright_, Joshua! We get it." I said, standing up quickly. Joshua smiled awkwardly.

"Right, might be _to_ much info." he said. As I walked over to the nearest trash can to throw away my plate and plastic silverware, Joshua started talking to Gina. When I got back, Gina was looking at me with a mix of a curious and bemused little smile.

"What?" I asked. Gina looked away.

"Oh, nothing." she replied, the smile still on her face. I looked to Joshua, but suddenly he was gone. I scratched my head. Joshua couldn't possibly have just up and vanished like a cartoon character... could he have? Regardless, he must have told Gina something that she didn't want me to know about.

"Uh-huh. Well, if you say so. Ready to go and start shunting?" I asked, climbing into her cab. Gina blew her whistle, and as we headed towards the yard, I was trying to figure out what Joshua could have told Gina. Knowing him, he meant well, but I just hoped it was nothing embarrassing.

. . .

As it turned out, we didn't have any consists to build today. I hadn't looked at the manifest, which would have told me the same thing, so that was my fault. It did say that we were supposed to take a flatbed from Vicarstown to Brendam Docks, however, so Gina and I headed to Vicarstown at once. When we arrived, Sir Topham Hatt was waiting on the platform.

"Ah, Gina! Excellent timing! I need you to pick up some building supplies from the docks today. Cranky knows what ones, he'll give them to you when you arrive. You must take them to the bottom of your passenger line. They'll help with the repairing of your line." he said, making eye contact with me. So they must have been the parts for Gina's new shed.

"Yes Sir." Gina said. She blew her whistle, and we started off for the docks.

"I wonder what kind of parts they are. I hope we can start taking passengers again soon." she said.

"Me too. It was such a nice, peaceful line. But remember, if you do well in other jobs, you might get to take freight to the Mainland as well! That's a nice long drive through the country too." I said.

"Si, I enjoyed that as well. But passengers are always nice. Sometimes engine's are lucky enough to be the one to give a child their first rail experience. There's-a nothing more special than that." she said. I tried to think back to my first rail experience... before it actually hit me. I had loved trains for a long time, and admired them as they went by, but I had never actually been one one... until I started this job. All of the training had been simulations and tests. So... my first rail experience...

"Gina... you gave _me_ my first rail experience..." I said aloud. Gina slowed slightly as I said that.

"What?!" she asked. I nodded.

"I just realized. Before I got this job, I had never been on a train before. I always admired them as they went past, but I had never actually _ridden_ one until now. My first rail experience... was with _you_." I said, patting her side. She gave out no response, so either it was a lot for her to take in, or she didn't think it was that big of a deal, because I wasn't a child. Either way, it was silent the rest of the way to the docks.

When we arrived, Cranky was waiting with two large flatbeds. Upon closer inspection, it was definitely the parts for Gina's new shed. Wooden beams, pre-made walls, and roofing material sat on both cars.

"What-a does all of this have to do with fixing-a the track?" Gina asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe they're replacing some of the wooden ties underneath the rails." I suggested. Of course, I knew. But I wanted Gina's new shed to be a surprise, so I wasn't going to tell her what it really was. She went past the flatbeds on the parallel track, and then reversed behind them. I stepped out and hooked her up, just as Joshua and Henry pulled into the docks. As I finished making sure Gina was coupled properly, I heard a hiss of steam, and felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to find Joshua standing behind me.

"_Jesus_!" I startled, not expecting him at all. "Joshua! Where did you come from?!" I asked.

"Well, you see, when a man and a woman love each other very much..." he started.

"Yeah, you're funny. I know all about that!" I said, smirking. Joshua just smiled, and gestured towards Henry.

"We're here to pick up a few cars for a Mainland run, then we'll be off!" he said. I looked down to the end of Henry's line of freight cars, and saw Thomas pushing a few more to the end of the consist. I then remembered this morning.

"What did you tell Gina this morning?" I asked in a hushed tone, so Gina wouldn't hear.

"I have no idea what it is you could be talking about." he said innocently. I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing.

"Relax dude. I just gave her a tip on something. You'll find out this evening, on your date to the beach." he said. I was confused.

"What? Gina and I hadn't decided on a date yet." I said. I heard Gina giggled quietly next to us, although she was still facing away from us.

"Yes you _diiiiid_." Joshua said, walking back to Henry, who was watching us with an amused smile. I looked between Joshua, and Gina. I certainly did not make an official date yet! I was not stupid enough to forget something like that!

"Oh, Connor _relax_. I told Joshua a date on the beach during sunset a-sounded romantic. I was going to suggest it at-a lunch." Gina said, still giggling. I relaxed slightly, my face reddening a little.

"Oh. I guess that makes a little more sense. I was going to say, I didn't make an official date, I would have remembered! But yeah, we could go to the beach. It sounds like a nice place, and I haven't been to the beach since I was a kid." I said. Gina looked happy that I liked her suggestion. I looked back up to her still. "So... what's the _surprise_ then?" I asked. Gina blushed lightly.

"U-Uh... like Joshua said, you'll find out this evening!" she said. I smirked.

"Oh? Well I think I'll have a little surprise of my own for you tonight, after our date. According to what I've heard, it should be ready by then." I said. Now it was Gina's turn to look curious, but she knew better than to ask.

Without any further distraction, I climbed back into her cab, and she blew her whistle as she set off for the bottom of her line. It wasn't that far away, so it didn't take her long to get there. When we dropped off the freight cars, one of the workmen pulled me aside to fill me in. According to him, her new shed would be built over some siding track at the bottom of Gina's line, which would save time. The shed was already mostly built, the walls just needed to be put together and reinforced, which with as many workers as they had, wouldn't take more than about five or six hours. They already had the ground ready for it, so they could get started right away.

I nodded, and thanked him. If all went well, Gina would have her own new shed by tonight! I walked back to Gina, who was watching as the men began to take supplies from the flatbeds.

"What are they a-building at the bottom of my line?" she asked. I shrugged, trying to divert her attention from the building site. If she watched long enough, she would probably be able to figure out what it was, and that would ruin the surprise.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's something that will help make the line better. Come on, let's go see what else Sir Topham Hatt needs us to do today. There isn't anything scheduled for you this morning, so maybe he'll give us something to do." I said.

. . .

Apparently it was a pretty slow today, because not only did Gina not have anything to do in the _morning_, but in the afternoon either. Sir Topham Hatt told us we could do what we like. Joshua and Henry were present at the time, and he suggested that I ride with him, so Gina could work on getting her surprise ready for the date tonight. At the mention of it, she looked nervous, but agreed. She chuffed off back to her temporary shed, and I climbed into Henry's cab with Joshua. My eyebrows raised as I looked at the much more complicated control layout in Henry's cab. Of course, he was a large tender engine, so naturally it would be a little more advanced. Joshua must have seen me looking impressed with the controls, because he spoke up.

"It's not as hard as it looks. You don't touch half of these most of the time." he said, turning a knob. I watched as Joshua made sure Henry's pressure was optimal, and then Henry started forwards, back towards the docks to pick up another load of freight.

"So, what about Henry? He dating anyone?" I asked. Joshua smirked. Henry slowed to a stop for a signal, and Joshua turned to me, speaking loud enough that Henry could hear.

"Well, I _do_ know that Henry does find a certain yellow streamlined engine _very_ appealing." he said. I thought for a moment.

"Oh! You're talking about... I don't know her name, but the boxy yellow engine. Right?" I asked.

"Her name is Rebecca, and she's a Bulleid engine. She's the most beautiful engine on the Island to me. She's so kind, and cute. She's like a lemon, and I'm a lime. I want to tell her how I feel, but... it's _hard_." Henry said while we waited for the red signal.

"I hear you. I feel the same about Gina, and I didn't intentionally make her aware of my feelings. It just... came out in a fit of anger. She picked up on it, and wanted to know more, so... I confessed. You'll know when the time is right, Henry. Rebecca isn't going anywhere." I said.

"Besides, I've seen the way she looks at you. I think she likes you a lot." Joshua added. We couldn't see Henry's face, but I believe he was blushing, if his rising boiler pressure was anything to go by. Joshua and I just shared a knowing look. The signal turned green, and Henry once again headed for the docks. I looked out the side of the cab, and could see a difference in view.

"I feel as if I'm sitting so much higher up, and going so much faster!" I said, looking behind Henry.

"Henry's a big engine, and he's strong! He probably sits up higher than Gina does, and he's definitely faster. I keep telling him he should race Gordon, but he doesn't like that idea." Joshua said.

"Josh, I'm a Black 5. There's no way I could keep up with an A0 like Gordon. I might look similar, but I'm not built like he is. For one, he was built with a proper firebox from the start!" Henry said. Joshua rolled his eyes.

"A _long_ time ago, Henry suffered from a firebox that was too small. It caused a lot of problems for him, so he had to burn Welsh Coal to run right. After a while, Sir Topham Hatt had Henry fixed with a full size firebox, and now he runs like a champ! But he still likes to complain about how he used to be sometimes." he said.

Henry pulled into the docks, and I could see a long line of trucks waiting in the siding.

"That's _all_ for Henry?" I asked. Joshua nodded.

"That's nothing for him! Henry might be a little shy, but he knows how to pull a load!" he said as Henry backed up to the end of the trucks. Joshua got out and hooked him up, and then climbed back in. "Alright Henry, we've got to take these to Anopha Quarry!" he called as he looked at his manifest. Henry jolted forwards, the weight of the trucks catching as Henry forced them to move forwards. He slowly pulled out of the docks, his smoke going over him in mighty clouds. I looked behind at the trail of trucks, all of which were full of various things. I saw explosives, coal, some building material, and more. All things an operating Quarry needs!

Henry carefully made his way to the Quarry, which I honestly had no clue where it was. I had never had a reason to go before, so I hadn't. It was a large, dusty area in the middle of a mountain, carved out to be a working area. Several tracks led all over the place, along with several buildings, machinery, and other things. In one corner, a boxy black diesel was shunting trucks. One particular feature of this specific engine I noticed was that it had no visible wheels. Instead, metal guards went around all four sides of the engine, probably to keep rocks out. In another corner, there was an excavator that was digging into one of the stone walls, and putting the stone into freight cars. Dust was floating in the air everywhere.

"Never seen a working Quarry before. It's a dusty, noisy place, isn't it?" I mused aloud. Joshua chuckled.

"Tell me about it. Sometimes I don't know how Mavis stands it. If Henry, or most any engine, stays here too long, they get dust buildup in their vents and exhaust. She's here all the time. I wonder how she keeps her engine clean." he said. I assumed Mavis was the black diesel I had seen prior, as she was the only locomotive around besides Henry. I winced as I took in a particularly large breath of dusty air.

Henry backed the trucks into a siding, and Joshua unhooked them, and we left the Quarry, thankful for fresh air once again. We had a few other random jobs to do, and soon enough, it was nearing evening.

"Well, best drop you off. Oh, Gina told me to tell you to meet her at the beach. She didn't want you to see her surprise without the proper scenery. She's probably heading there now." Joshua said as Henry pulled into the station. I stepped out.

"When did she tell you that, earlier today?" I asked. Joshua nodded.

"And dress nice! A lady like her deserves it!" he called as Henry pulled away. I punched out for the day, and headed home so I could change.

. . .

I had gone with my best suit, black with a white shirt, a red tie, and black pants. I thought I looked good in it. When I stepped outside, I looked at the empty driveway in front of my house, and sighed. I had forgotten about that. I'd have to catch a bus. I walked down to the nearest bus stop, and after a little while, Bertie came along. I boarded, and he began making his way towards the beach, with more scheduled stops of course.

By the time I arrived, I was sweating. I had never been on a date before. What was I supposed to do? What was I supposed to _say_? Aside from the fact that Gina was an engine, this date was also different because we had already told each other our feelings. What would we do? We couldn't exactly have a meal, like a lot of dates start with.

When Bertie stopped at the beach bus station, I got out and looked at the horizon. The sun was sitting just above the horizon, giving probably another forty five minutes or so of light. I looked around to see that the beach was deserted, except for Gina, who I saw sitting on the track nearest to the beach. It was a dead end track facing the ocean, ending just as the sand started. It looked as if it had a lovely view. Gina was facing away from me, most likely watching the calm waves of the ocean. It was another poetic picture.

A beautiful angel, waiting for her love to arrive. Perhaps I'd take a mental picture of it, and try painting it later.

I slowly walked along the track, adjusting my suit to make it free of any imperfections. I stopped when I was next to Gina, my eyes not leaving the ocean. I felt Gina's gaze shift to me, but I was still nervous.

"I should... I should tell you I've never been on a date before. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do." I said. I heard Gina giggle lightly.

"Well, why don't-a you start by telling me how you like-a your surprise?" she said softly. I finally turned to look at her, and I gasped.

I didn't think it was _possible_ for Gina to get any more beautiful than she already had been, but... now, she was... there weren't words to describe her!

Her face was detailed with touches of make-up. Her lips were now a succulent dark red, and her eyelids were shadowed with light black. Her eyelashes had been darkened, and her bottom eyelids also had a light black to them. Never in all my _life_ had I seen such beauty!

"I...I..." I couldn't even form words at the sight of her, I just stared. Gina was gazing at me, a small smile on her face. She batted her eyes at me a few times, and I stumbled backwards slightly. Honest to God, it felt as if I was going to pass out!

I must have been staring for a lot longer than it felt like, because Gina giggled lightly after a short while, a blush on her cheeks, which only made her more beautiful.

"I... I suppose that-a means you like it?" she asked in a quiet, bashful tone. I slowly put a hand to her face, caressing her cheek.

"L-_LIKE_ it? I've... I've never seen anything so beautiful! I... I didn't think it was possible for you to get any more beautiful..." I whispered, feeling my face grow hot. Gina looked away, her blush increasing in intensity.

"You don't-a mean that..." she whispered. I rubbed her cheek, bringing her eyes back to mine.

"I do, Gina... honestly. You look absolutely _gorgeous_..." I said, standing back. Gina continued blushing, and looked down at the ground.

"W-Well... I was a-told that you liked a little m-make-up. So I thought I'd... try it. For-a you." she said, looking back up at me slowly. "You really like it?" she asked. I nodded.

"I _love_ it, Gina. You wouldn't hear me complain if you wore it all the time, but then it wouldn't be special." I said, kissing her cheek. Gina sighed at my kiss, and seemed to relax. "I guess I wasn't the only one that was nervous, huh?" I asked. Gina smiled, her dark red lips looking absolutely amazing.

"I guess-a not. You look very handsome." she said, eyeing my suit. I blushed.

"Only the best for you! And remember, I've got a little surprise for you tonight too." I said, winking at her. She looked marginally more excited, but didn't ask.

"What would you like to do?" I eventually asked. Gina gave me a loving smile.

"Do we a-have to do anything? Why not just sit here, and enjoying being together?" she suggested. I gently sat on her bumper, leaning myself against the side of her smoke-box.

"Sounds lovely." I said. We both stared out at the setting sun, the only sound the gentle lapping of the waves hitting the shore. The comforting warmth coming from Gina made it feel cozy, and I snuggled closer to her. She closed her eyes as I did so, a content sigh escaping her.

"All my life, I've waited for the perfect moment. One moment, where-a absolutely nothing could go wrong, and I would-a remember it forever. This is that-a moment." she whispered, looking at me. I leaned my cheek against her as I stroked the top of her smoke-box.

"I have perfect moments every day. Every day when I get to work, and see you waiting for me, it's made a perfect day. As long as my day involves you, it's perfect." I whispered. The heat radiating from Gina increased, her steam slithering out from underneath her, wrapping itself around my legs and up my body. It kind of felt like a warm hug.

"I love you, Connor. Ever so much." she said, closing her eyes. I kissed her again.

"Not as much as I love you, my Italian beauty. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." I said. After a few moments, I slid myself off of Gina, and we looked at each other. She closed her eyes, the her beautiful eye-shadow making the action seem so much more sultry. Her ruby red lips narrowed, and right as the sun vanished over the horizon, giving way to the moonlight and stars, we kissed a kiss of passion and love.

And then and there was my _true_ perfect moment. As Gina and I kissed at the start of night, I knew that nothing could ruin the moment, and I would remember it for the rest of my life. Gina repeatedly kissed me in a burst of short, eager kisses, and I tugged at her bottom lip, ignoring the taste of her lip gloss. I prodded her lips with my tongue, and she let me in, her tongue gently fighting against mine. Her quiet squeaks and moans of kissing pleasure occasionally escaping her as we kissed, before finally, we parted. I leaned against Gina, my arms as wide as they could go around her.

"I don't-a want this-a moment to end..." she whispered in my ear. I sighed gently.

"Maybe it doesn't have to yet. But I think it's time I showed you _your_ surprise. It's only a little ways away." I said. Gina made a small groan of disappointment as I pulled away from her, and looked as though she'd like nothing better than to resume kissing me, but I think her wait would be worth it.

She slowly reversed back onto the mainline after I got into her cab, and followed my instructions to the bottom of her line. I saw it before she did. Her new shed had been fully built, and looked wonderful. It had a door on it, a couple of windows, and it's own track. Gina slowed before it, and I stepped out.

"Is that..." she paused as she looked at me, "For _me_?" she asked. I nodded, patting her side.

"You're brand new shed. Ordered and paid for by me. Consider it my gift to you, for... for just being you." I said. As Gina's lights shone over the new shed, she looked as if she might cry.

"H-How did you afford this?" she asked. I sighed.

"You asked me earlier why I was late this morning. It was because... I had to walk. Same reason I took Bertie to the beach." I said. Gina thought for a moment, before a look of realization came onto her face.

"Connor, you didn't... you didn't sell your _car_, did you? The one that had been in your family for years, and meant so much to you because it reminded you of your father? The one that you loved so much?" she asked quietly, looking at me with wide eyes. I kissed her softly.

"I love you more than that I ever loved that car. Sure, it looked nice, and kept me mobile, but it was just a thing. It would never love me back. Unlike you Gina... as I said, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. Even if it was selling my prized car so you could have your own shed, where you wanted it." I said, stroking her side. Gina's lip quivered as she looked from the shed, to me.

"B-But..."

I put a finger to her lips.

"Hey, now's not the time for tears... I knew what I was doing, and I knew there was no way I would regret it. You can't put a price on love, Gina. You're worth everything. I can get another _car_, but I can't get another _you_." I said.

Tears began to run down Gina's face as she looked at me with passion. She looked over to her new shed, waiting with an open door.

"Get in." she suddenly said in a somewhat ordering voice. I stepped into her cab, and she quickly rushed into the new shed, nearly smacking the buffers at the rear of it as she slid to a stop.

"Shut the door." she ordered. I did so, starting to get slightly wary of where this was going.

"Get over here." she said. I went to stand in between her and the buffers, and as soon as I did, she moved forwards, her buffers pressing into the buffers of the track end, keeping me trapped in the middle.

"G-Gina?" I asked somewhat nervously.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk, no-a words, Connor. Just-a shut up and-a let me love you in all the ways you-a deserve." she said as she suddenly forced her lips onto mine. Shock overtook me as I stood rigid upright, leaving Gina to kiss me to her hearts content. Eventually I regained my muscle control, and put a hand to her face as I started kissing her back, the sounds of our smooching the only sound in the shed.

By the time Gina had been sated, I was sweating, and half of my face had hints of red lip gloss on it. Gina was breathing a little heavier than usual, and I was collapsed against the wall of her shed. Gina had her eyes closed, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Next time you're going to a-gift a girl with a home, and then lay such a romantic line on her... be prepared for the a-consequences!" she said, a somewhat flirty giggle escaping her. I shakily stood, and walked over to her.

"It's... it's alright Gina, I just wasn't expecting... _that_." I said.

"Oh, so you-a _didn't_ enjoy it?" Gina purred. I opened my mouth to reply, then closed it again. Gina looked like my silence was a good answer for her.

"That's what I thought. Now come and snuggle with-a me. I'm sure you're tired, as am I." she said, a small yawn escaping her. I gently sat on her bumper, and lay on my back across it, gazing up at Gina, who was looking down at me. I sidled up against her, and she smiled.

"Comfortable?" she asked quietly as I yawned.

"Mmm. Very. I've got a lovely sight to fall asleep to." I said. Gina sighed, a smile on her lips.

"You just-a don't quit, do you?" she said, kissing me lightly. I stared up at the ceiling.

"In all honesty Gina... I mean every single thing I say. I'm not doing it to flatter you, I'm doing it because it's true." I said.

"Si, I know... but I still a-get flattered anyway." she said. She let out a small, ladylike yawn as I turned over.

"Tomorrow, we'll be one day closer to your passenger line being repaired. It can't be much longer now." I said. Gina smiled at the thought.

"Maybe, but I don't-a want to think about that now. I want to a-focus on this moment-a now." she said, closing her eyes. I yawned again, the sound of Gina's gentle breathing relaxing to listen to. After a few minutes, it seemed that Gina was asleep. I just watched her for a few minutes, her face occasionally twitching, but all the while, a smile was still present on it.

I knew that now, my life would be so much happier. I had gained the one thing I had always wanted, and never thought I'd have. Someone to love me, and someone to love. And boy was she worth the wait. There's someone out there for every person in the world. You just might meet them at an unexpected time. And if you don't know what to do...

Sometimes a friend is all you need to help you get the ball rolling.

After that, it's up to you.

* * *

And there we have it. Connor and Gina are happily in a relationship, and have a new place to spend time together. I wanted this to be a nice little romantic story based off of a really short story my friend made for me. Hopefully it's good, and you all enjoyed it! Reviews are welcome, as always!

And in case you hadn't figured it out... I'm Connor. That's mine name, and the character in the story was me. As I stated before... I might have a little crush on Gina, the beauty she is.


End file.
